Haciendo Justicia
by KBRC4ever
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo fiscal, Richard Castle, supondrá un cambio en la vida de la detective Kate Beckett. En esta historia Alexis no existe.
1. Chapter 1

La detective Katherine Beckett abandonaba el despacho de la capitana Victoria Gates dando un portazo, haciendo que Gates saliera tras de su detective.

-Beckett, no voy a consentir ese comportamiento, no en mi comisaría. Regrese al despacho y discúlpese con la fiscal Smith.

-Señor, esa mujer no hace su trabajo, no bien al menos. Es el cuarto caso en el que por su forma de actuar un asesino estará en la calle dentro de tres años – Beckett no entendía los tratos a los que llegaba la fiscal.

-Presente una queja a su superior si cree que Smith realiza mal su trabajo, pero en mi comisaría no consentiré que le falte al respeto- Insistía la capitana.

-No es necesario que su detective se disculpe, voy a informar al comisionado de su forma de actuar – La fiscal llegaba hasta dónde se encontraban la capitana y su subordinada- Es la última vez que me insulta detective- Beckett iba a hablar cuando su capitana se interpuso entre ambas mujeres.

-Esperaré a que el comisionado me llame para dar nuestra versión de los hecho- fue lo único que la capitana dijo, cuando la fiscal se perdió en el interior del ascensor Gates giró sobre sí misma- Detective váyase a casa, mañana a primera hora la quiero aquí para rellenar un informe dónde detalle todo lo sucedido hasta ahora entre la fiscal Smith y usted – Beckett intentó responder pero Gates se lo impidió- Es una orden, váyase a su casa.

Durante los últimos tres meses la fiscal Smith había llegado a tratos con varios sospechosos, con los cuales no había habido necesidad de acudir a juicio y los culpables cumplirían penas mínimas. En toda la comisaría 12th no se tenía un buen concepto de la forma de actuar de la fiscal, pero hasta el momento nadie se había atrevido a ir en su contra.

Estaban en época de elecciones, y eso significaba que al fiscal de distrito lo único que le interesaban eran casos cerrados, y si eran de forma rápida mejor, así que todos tenían asumido que nada cambiaría mientras las elecciones no pasasen.

Pero para la detective Kate Beckett las elecciones importaban poco, ella era policía para hacer justicia, para hablar por las victimas y le revolvía el estómago saber que los culpables de asesinatos cumplirían penas mínimas por la forma de actuar de la ayudante del fiscal Smith, por eso aquel día no había aguantado más y le había dicho a la cara todo lo que pensaba de ella.

Cuando salía del recinto de la comisaria se encontró con sus compañeros, los detectives Ryan y Esposito, los cuales regresaban de testificar en un juicio.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Gates me ha mandado a casa – contestó sin muchas ganas ellas mientras continuaba caminando hacia su moto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Esposito algo preocupado.

-Smith ha llegado a un trato con Shadow por el cual él pasará sólo tres años en prisión – Sus compañeros se miraron sorprendidos por lo dicho por Kate.

-Será hija de puta – Kate se giró y alzó la ceja.

-Eso mismo he dicho yo, pero en la cara de ella. Gates me manda a casa porque le fiscal ha presentado una queja al comisionado por mi forma de actuar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – dijo Ryan.

-No, tranquilos, estaré bien en cuanto me calme. Me voy a casa – Kate se colocó el casco y arrancó la moto perdiéndose por las calles de Nueva York.

Shadow había asesinado a una joven a la salida del cine, la mató ante los ojos se su hijo pequeño. La chica había resultado ser una prostituta de lujo, así que suponían que algún cliente pagó al hombre para que la quitase de en medio. La fiscal le ofreció cumplir sólo tres años a cambio de un nombre, lo que el asesino negó a los detectives se lo dio a la fiscal, el nombre de la persona que le había contratado, Eric Truman. Cuando la policía llegó al domicilio de Truman, éste había fallecido, ya que padecía un cáncer terminal. Beckett insistió en que Shadow había mentido pero Smith le dijo que eso poco importaba, tenían al culpable y el caso estaba cerrado. Shadow estaría libre en tres años.

La detective salía de su bañera, se enrollaba en una toalla y comenzaba a aplicarse las cremas, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, por un instante estuvo tentada de no abrir la puerta pero finalmente y ante la insistencia de quien estaba al otro lado Kate se colocó ropa y fue a abrir la dichosa puerta. Nada más abrir ésta un torbellino de piel morena entró en su casa.

-Kate, ¿estás bien? Javi me ha contado lo que ha sucedido con Smith – Kate cerraba la puerta soltando un bufido, lo que menos le apetecía era tener en casa a Lanie.

-Sí Lanie, estoy bien, no hacía falta que vinieses- Lanie se sentaba en el sofá y miraba con cara de escepticismo a su amiga- Vale, estoy muy enfadada, no puede creer que al fiscal le dé igual la forma de actuar de su ayudante. Entiendo que estamos en año de elecciones pero ¿no se supone que están para que los culpables paguen caro sus delitos?

-Cariño, es política, sólo les importa el resultado el cómo se llega hasta él es lo de menos.

Finalmente Lanie se quedó a cenar con su amiga, estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, dejando de lado el trabajo. Desde el mismo día en el que la detective había llegado a la 12th entre la forense y ella se había creado un vínculo de amistad. Lanie era todo lo contrario a la detective, era divertida, amable, simpática, siempre dispuesta a una buena fiesta, mientras la detective era solitaria, seria, y un poco aburrida. Como la forense decía siempre, juntas formaban el equipo perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente la detective Beckett llegó a primera hora a la comisaria como le había ordenado su superior el día anterior, cuando llegó comprobó que la capitana ya estaba en su despacho, antes de llegar a su mesa Gates la llamó.

-Buenos días Beckett, tome asiento – La detective prefirió quedarse en pie, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que su superior tenía que decirle- El comisionado ha tomado una decisión, detective está suspendida dos semanas. He intentado que el jefe entrase en razón, pero me ha sido imposible, lo único que he conseguido ha sido reducir el tiempo de suspensión, lo siento.

-Es totalmente injusto, ni siquiera he podido defenderme. Yo me voy a casa y esa hija de puta se queda tan tranquila – Gates la miraba reprobándole la forma que había usado para referirse a la fiscal.

-Smith no es asunto mío, usted sí.

Le detective dejó sobre la mesa de su superior su arma reglamentaría y salió de aquel despacho.

_Dos semanas después. _

Desde el día en el que la detective Beckett había sido suspendida ninguno de sus compañeros habían tenido noticias de ella, todos habían intentado ponerse en contacto pero ella había ignorado todas y cada una de las llamadas telefónicas, Lanie había ido en repetidas ocasiones al domicilio de su amiga encontrándose siempre la puerta cerrada. Finalmente habían asumido que cuando ella quisiera se pondría en contacto.

-Se supone que Kate regresa hoy ¿no? – preguntaba Ryan a su compañero.

-Sí, esperemos que venga – contestaba Esposito.

Al mismo tiempo que el latino daba su respuesta las puertas del ascensor se abrían y de él salía la detective Beckett sus compañeros inmediatamente se acercaban hasta ella sonrientes.

-Te hemos echado de menos – Ryan se abrazaba a su amiga.

-¿Dónde coño te has metido? – Le dijo Esposito con el rostro serio.

- Necesitaba estar sola, siento no haber dado señales de vida, pero necesitaba desconectar de todo lo que había pasado – Kate sonrió tímidamente intentando disculparse.

La puerta del despacho de la capitana se abrió saliendo Gates al encuentro de sus detectives- Vengan al despacho – fue lo único que dijo a los tres detectives antes de entrar de nuevo en él.

Cuando los detectives entraron vieron que había alguien más allí dentro.

-Lo primero, bienvenida Beckett – dijo la capitana colocando sobre la mesa el arma de Kate- Y ahora, lo que voy a hacer no es muy común, pero él se ha empeñado – los tres detectives giraron sus cabezas hacia la persona que en aquel instante se ponía en pie- Les presento a Richard Castle el nuevo ayudante del fiscal del distrito, la fiscal Smith ha sido despedida – Castle se giró para poder ver a los detectives.

-Sé que no es muy normal que el fiscal venga hasta aquí a presentarse, pero creía que ustedes se lo merecían por lo que han tenido que aguantar con la anterior ayudante, es mi forma de pedir disculpas – cuando terminó de decir eso se fue acercando uno por uno y estrechó la mano de los tres detectives.

-Espero que haga algo más para diferenciarse de la fiscal Smith – fue el saludo que le hizo la detective Beckett.

-Le aseguro detective Beckett que no me parezco en nada a Smith. Para mí lo más importante es y siempre será hacer justicia, ser la voz de las victimas – dijo con seriedad el nuevo fiscal- Y ahora si me disculpan debo regresar a la fiscalía, hay muchos casos que debo revisar. Tras despedirse de Gates y el equipo de detectives el fiscal Castle abandonó la 12th.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, ante la falta de nuevos casos los detectives se pusieron con el papeleo que tenían atrasado, a la hora del almuerzo la detective Beckett fue prácticamente secuestrada por la forense.

-¿Es tan guapo como dicen? – fue lo primero que Lanie le dijo a su amiga después de regañarla por no haber dado señales de vida durante su suspensión.

-¿Quién?- le preguntó Kate un poco fuera de juego.

-Castle y nuevo fiscal – Kate rodó los ojos- Vamos no me irás a decir que no te has fijado, por favor cariño, es un hombre, ¿recuerdas lo que son los hombre no?

-Lanie, no me he fijado. Me importa poco si es guapo, o no, sólo me interesa si hace bien su trabajo – Lanie miró a su amiga negando con la cabeza.

-Dicen que es super guapo, y que tiene unos increíbles ojos azules – Kate negó – También dicen que él nunca hace tratos, que es super severo – Esa parte interesó más a la detective- Se comenta que tiene un pasado doloroso.

-¿Dónde se comenta todo eso? – Kate estaba intrigada de cómo su amiga podía saber tanto de un recién llegado.

- Trabajó en la fiscalía en Chicago pero lo dejó hace un año, un amigo- Entrecomillo lo de amigo- abogado se enfrentó a él en varias ocasiones y es quien me ha hablado de Castle.

-¿A qué te refieres con pasado doloroso? – preguntó con curiosidad Kate.

-Por lo que me ha explicado mi fuente, la familia de Castle fue asesinada cuando él se negó a retirar los cargos que había contra un mafioso – Kate miró a su amiga tapándose la boca por la impresión- Cuando logró la condena de la persona que asesino a su esposa e hija dejó la fiscalía- Kate guardó silencio intentando asimilar todo lo que su amiga terminaba de contarle acerca del nuevo fiscal, ahora cobraban sentido las frases dichas por él.

Richard Castle llegaba a su domicilio tras el primer día de trabajo en la fiscalía, como cada noche desde hacía más de un año metió en el microondas un plato precocinado mientras esperaba que se calentase se dirigió al dormitorio y se cambio de ropa, cuando regreso a la cocina sacó una cerveza del frigorífico, colocó la cena en una bandeja y se llevó todo al salón, encendió la tele y se puso a cenar.

Los primeros rayos de sol le encontraron aún despierto, el insomnio se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde que le arrebataron a su familia. Aquella noche había intentado todos los trucos que otras veces le habían funcionado pero no logró quedarse dormido.

-Igual deberías dejar el café – se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño- No creo que tomar cafeína sea lo mejor para un insomne- continuaba regañándose mientas abría el grifo del agua de la ducha.

Dos horas después el fiscal entraba en la cafetería que había al lado de la comisaria 12th esperaba su turno en la fila cuando escuchó a su espalda un saludo.

-Bueno días detective Beckett – dijo devolviendo el saludo que Kate le había hecho.

-Los bollos de aquí son geniales, pero no así su café – Dijo Kate bajando el tono de su voz.

-¿Y dónde es bueno el café? – preguntó él en el mismo tono de voz.

-En una pequeña cafetería que hay a pocos minutos de aquí, ¿qué bollo quiere? – Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Yo quiero café – dijo sonriendo. Kate pidió un donuts y después le dijo a Castle que si quería café fuese con ella. Por alguna razón que Castle no entendía decidió seguir a la detective.

Con la bebida aun humeante ambos se dirigieron a la 12th, Castle le dijo que tenía un nuevo caso en la planta de robos, así que ambos tomaron el ascensor separándose cuando el fiscal saló en la planta segunda.

-Que tenga un buen día Beckett.

-Lo mismo le digo Castle – contestó Kate cuando las puertas ya se cerraban.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde la llegada del nuevo fiscal un par de meses atrás los integrantes de la 12th estaban tranquilos cuando llegaba la hora de juicios, con él nunca los delincuentes tenían las de ganar. Castle llegaba aquella mañana a la planta de homicidios nada más salir del ascensor se acercó a la mesa de la detective con un café para ella en las manos, Beckett levantó la vista del informe que tenía entre manos y dibujó una sonrisa cuando él le tendió el café.

-Buenos días Beckett, supuse que te apetecería un café recién hecho – sonrió mientras le tendía el recipiente.

-Gracias Castle, siempre me apetece un buen café – sonrió de la misma forma que él mientras tomaba el vaso que le tendía- ¿Algún caso?

-Vengo buscando a Ryan, quiero ajustar algunas cosas del caso Wilson con él, no quiero sorpresas durante el juicio – contestó con seriedad el fiscal. Kate le comentó que Ryan volvería en pocos minutos, que estaba en el archivo.

Durante los pocos meses que Castle llevaba en la ciudad había trabado amistad con algunos de los detectives de la 12th, sobre todo con los de homicidios, y en especial con Beckett, Ryan, Esposito y la forense, por eso a nadie le extrañaba la familiaridad con la que les trataba.

-Me estaba preguntando si os apetecería tomar unas cervezas hoy al finalizar el trabajo – preguntó sentándose en una silla al lado de la mesa de Kate. Ésta le miró con algo de sorpresa no era muy habitual que fuese él quien propusiese salir a tomar algo.

-Se lo preguntaré a los chicos y a Lanie y luego te digo – Ryan llegó y ambos hombres se fueron a uno de los despachos de la planta para preparar el interrogatorio.

El teléfono de Beckett sonó, Lanie la llamaba para proponerla una salida esa noche, Kate decidió pasar a ver a su amiga y así comentarle la propuesta del fiscal. Cuando llegó a la morgue se encontró a su amiga comprobando unas huellas en las bases de datos, se giró al escuchar la puerta de la sala abrirse.

-Vaya si es mi detective favorita – Kate la miró sonriendo ante ese comentario.

-No sabía que había más detectives femeninas en tu vida- ambas comenzaban a reír- Venía a comentarte que Castle había propuesto que saliésemos esta noche a tomar algo unos minutos antes de tu llamada.

-Vaya, le habrás dicho que sí – Kate alzó una ceja- Vamos cariño, el fiscal está como un queso, le habrás dicho que sí.

-Lanie, ha sido una propuesta para todos, le he dicho que os lo preguntaría- contestó sin hacer caso al comentario de su amiga.

-Ya, será propuesta para todos, pero te lo ha dicho a ti. Vamos Kate, no me irás a negar que está muy bueno, tiene un culo que ya lo querrían muchos tíos – Kate abría los ojos al máximo ante los comentarios de su amiga- Venga ya, ¿me vas a decir que no te has fijado?

Tras suspirar audiblemente la detective contestó aceptando que ella también se había fijado en el trasero del fiscal y que realmente estaba muy bien, logrando un aplauso por parte de su amiga.

-¡Al fin! Parece que la fría Beckett no lo es tanto. ¿Y en qué más te has fijado, ojos, boca, paquete?- Kate se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Lanie, madura, a ti los líquidos de las autopsias te han afectado. Entonces ¿te apuntas a la salida? – preguntó con el picaporte de la puerta ya en la mano.

-Lanie siempre se apunta a una fiesta, ¡pero tú querida tendrás que contestar a mis preguntas!- gritó mientras la detective caminaba ya por el pasillo exterior de la morgue.

Mientras Kate regresaba a la 12th su cerebro admitía que el nuevo fiscal no le era del todo indiferente, pero él parecía tener sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo y para persona complicada ya tenía suficiente con ella misma, así que había decidido no hacer nada al respecto además no estaba del todo convencida de que el fiscal la mirase con ojos diferentes a como miraba a toda mujer que pasaba a su lado.

Cuando por fin llegó nuevamente a la planta de homicidios Ryan y Espo le dijeron que Castle había vuelto ya a la fiscalía pero que les esperaba aquella noche en La Guarida, el bar al que iban desde que un mes atrás los detectives lo conocieron en un caso. El día transcurrió con tranquilidad así que los tres detectives pudieron terminar el papeleo que tenían pendiente, aquel día lograron salir puntuales, en la puerta les esperaba una Lanie sonriente.

-¡Fiesta!- fue lo que dijo la forense colgándose del brazo de su amiga.

-Pero sólo un rato, mañana trabajamos- Lanie le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación por el comentario.

-En serio Kate, a veces creo que tienes ochenta años, nunca estás dispuesta a correrte una fiesta.

-Lanie, claro que me gustan las fiestas – protestó Kate- pero mañana trabajamos y todos tenemos una responsabilidad con esta ciudad.

-Eres una aguafiestas, cuando te pones en plan sargento eres insufrible – le dijo con seriedad la forense.

-Beckett tiene razón- el grupo se giró al escuchar aquella voz- todos tenemos una responsabilidad, hacer que los malos no ganen la partida.

-Gracias Castle – dijo sonriendo Kate- Menos mal que alguien me apoya.

Entre risas el grupo llegó al local, Lanie le decía bajito a su amiga que no entendía a que estaba esperando si estaba claro que el fiscal y ella eran tal para cual, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de su amiga por ese comentario.

-¿Bailas? – un apuesto joven se había acercado hasta las chicas y le tendía la mano a Kate, la cual le miraba sorprendida- ¿Tal vez prefieres una copa? – insistía ante la pasividad de la detective.

-Bailo – contestó finalmente.

Castle regresaba a la mesa con las bebidas clavando su mirada en la detective y su acompañante, ante la visión de ellos dos bailando el fiscal apretó la mandíbula y la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro despareció. Aquello no pasó desapercibido a la forense que sonrió, estaba claro, al menos para ella, que la detective no le era indiferente al fiscal.

-Gracias por las copas Castle – Rick miró a Lanie y le sonrió.

-¿Quién es? – le preguntó señalando con la cabeza al acompañante de Kate.

-Un tío al que le ha debido gustar Kate y vino a sacarla a bailar – contestó como si tal cosa la forense.

-¿Y ella ha aceptado sin conocerlo?

-Ya ves que sí – dijo Lanie sonriendo- Parece que ha ligado, a ver cómo termina la noche- Al escuchar ese comentario Rick se tomó de un trago su copa.

-Debo marcharme, es un poco tarde y quiero terminar de preparar el caso de mañana- En ese instante regresaban a la mesa Espo y Ryan tras una pequeña partida de billar- Chicos nos vemos.

-¿Te vas ya? – preguntaron extrañados.

-Es tarde y quiero terminar algunas cosas – insistía Rick- Nos vemos, despedirme de la detective.

Cuando Kate regresó a la mesa se sorprendió de la ausencia de Castle, sus amigos le dijeron que se había ido para terminar algo del juicio del día siguiente.

-Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando te vio bailando con el tío ese- le decía Lanie a su amiga- Creí que iba a matarle por cómo le miraba.

-Ya estás con tus tonterías – dijo Kate con algo de cansancio.

-No son tonterías, vino a la mesa todo sonriente y en cuanto te vio bailando con ese tío se puso serio y entonces fue cuando decidió marcharse. ¿Tengo que recordarte que fue él quien propuso que saliésemos hoy? Creo que el juicio de mañana lo tiene más que preparado, fue sólo la excusa que usó para no ver qué pasaba entre tu ligue y tú – Kate rodaba los ojos mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

Castle llegó a su casa, sentía que estaba de mal humor, bufó sabiendo que así esa noche tampoco lograría dormir. Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiarse de ropa y salir a correr un rato, igual si se cansaba lo suficiente sería capaz de dormir.

Mientras corría por las calles de Nueva York iba pensando en que su humor había cambiado al descubrir a la detective bailando con aquel tipo, maldijo al hombre mientras aceleraba la carencia que llevaba. Paró en una intersección esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para los peatones, elevando la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado del domicilio de Beckett, instintivamente giró la cabeza comprobando como en el apartamento de la detective reinaba la oscuridad. Seguro que sigue con el tipo ese se dijo apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Castle? – escuchó una voz a su lado.

-Hola – contestó mientras trotaba sin moverse del sitio.

-Lanie dijo que tenías trabajo – le miraba sin entender qué hacía a esas horas allí.

-Ya, pero necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio antes de sumergirme en los papeles- contestó él de forma convincente.

-Ya, pues nada, entones te dijo que sigas.

-Y ¿tu ligue? – le preguntó sin poder remediarlo.

-¿Mi ligue?

-El tipo con el que bailabas.

-Ah, no es nadie, sólo un tío que se me acercó, no es un ligue – contestó Kate mirándole a los ojos.

-Bien – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del fiscal al escuchar eso- Debería continuar o me quedaré frio.

-Cierto – Kate le miró y se mordió la labio- ¿Te apetece subir y tomar un café? – las palabras de Lanie revivían en su cerebro. Rick la miró sorprendido.

-Estoy todo sudado- dijo estirando su camiseta para que la detective viese que era cierto.

-Ya – dijo con algo de pesar- Entonces nos veremos por comisaria.

-Si además del café me ofreces una ducha acepto – contestó Rick sorprendiéndose él mismo por aquellas palabras.

-También te puedo dejar una camiseta limpia, creo que alguna de mi padre te puede servir- Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edifico de la detective.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras subían en el ascensor hasta la planta tercera dónde se encontraba el apartamento de la detective, ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, ninguno entendía cómo podían estar a esas horas juntos en ese cubículo y a punto de entrar en la casa de la detective.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su casa, Kate le enseñó a Rick el baño por si definitivamente quería darse una ducha, él tras pensarlo un momento decidió que sería lo mejor porque no quería oler a sudor. Mientras el fiscal tomaba la ducha la detective le preparaba ropa limpia, una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal, tocó la puerta avisándole que se la dejaba en una silla al lado de la puerta del baño.

Cuando Rick llegó a la cocina se encontró a Kate preparando el café – Te queda un poco corto el pantalón, pero bueno – dijo Kate mirándole.

-Gracias por prestármela – apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina- ¿Te ayudo?

-Ve al salón, el café ya está.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, una al lado del otro, cada uno volvía a estar inmerso en sus pensamientos. Silencio que sorprendentemente para nada les era incomodo.

-Yo también salgo a correr – Fue Kate la que finalmente rompió aquel silencio- Pero lo hago por la mañana, antes de ir a la comisaría.

-Yo es algo que odio, pero tengo insomnio así que trato de llegar lo más cansado posible para ver si así logro dormir algo.

-Vaya, ¿y te funciona?

-Depende del día, hay veces que he corrido y continuaba despierto así que me he vuelto a vestir y he ido a uno de esos gimnasios que abren las 24 horas y allí me he machacado durante dos horas – Kate ahora entendía el cuerpazo que se gastaba el fiscal.

-Debe ser una putada lo de no poder dormir.

-Lo es, el cerebro necesita desconectar y eso no sucede sino duermes. Al final cuando llevo muchos días sin dormir termino haciéndolo por puro agotamiento. Al menos he logrado estar en forma con tanto ejercicio – dijo sonriendo haciendo que Kate sonriese de la misma forma.

-Tal vez deberías dejar la cafeína – decía mirando la taza de él sobre la mesa.

-Debería, pero es mi único vicio, al menos el único confesable- Le contestó guiñándole el ojo- Y cambiando de tema, ¿qué me cuentas de ti?

-¿Qué quieres saber? Mi vida no es muy interesante – bebió un largo sorbo de su café cerrando los ojos al hacerlo.

-Te encanta el café – Kate le miró- se sabe por como cierras los ojos cuando das siempre el primer sorbo, aspiras el aroma y en tu rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa – Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No sabía que hiciera todo eso cuando lo bebo – Rick asintió- ¿Qué más quieres saber?- Él se encogió de hombros- Soy hija única, mis padres son abogados, ambos – Rick entrecerró los ojos- Son de los que te gustan, nunca defienden a nadie que no merezca una oportunidad- Kate sabía del poco afecto que el fiscal tenía a los abogados defensores. Mi madre se llama Johanna y mi padre Jim, trabajan para una ONG – Rick la escuchaba atentamente- Quedamos todos los domingos para pasar el día juntos. ¿Algo más señor fiscal? – dijo de forma divertida.

-¿Por qué eres policía? Lo normal sería que hubieras terminado estudiando leyes como tus padres.

-Lo hice, estudié derecho pero nada más terminar ingresé en la policía, es lo que siempre quise hacer – contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Y ¿qué hay de ti?

-Soy fiscal – contestó poniéndose serio.

-Ya, parece que hablar de ti no es algo que te apasione.

El teléfono de Rick sonó en ese instante, liberándole de tener que contestar, se excusó y se levanto para contestar, diez minutos después regresó al salón, encontrándose a la detective leyendo.

-Perdón, era mi madre – Kate dejó el libro a un lado- Me avisa que en dos semanas estará en la ciudad- tras decir aquello soltó un suspiro.

-¿No te llevas bien con ella? – preguntó Kate con interés.

-No es eso, mi madre es – guardó silencio intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada para definir a su progenitora- digamos que es especial- terminó diciendo al tiempo que volvía a sentarse.

-¿Especial? – insistió Kate.

-Es algo excéntrica- Aquello hizo que Kate le preguntase a qué se dedicaba- Es actriz.

-Vaya, ¿conocida?- Rick asintió.

-Digamos que ninguno de mis padres tienen una profesión típica, aburrida, mi madre es actriz y mi padre escritor- Kate le miraba esperando saber los nombres- Martha Rodgers y Alexander Castle- los ojos de la detective se abrieron por completo.

-¿Rodgers y Castle? – Él asintió- Tu madre es una de las mejores actrices que hay, ganó un Oscar y tu padre es mi escritor favorito- Rick suspiró- tengo todos sus libros – dijo con entusiasmo.

-Vaya, qué bien – contestó él con bastante ironía.

-No te debiste aburrir con ellos cuando eras niño.

-¿Con ellos? Nunca tuvieron tiempo para mi, crecí en internados, en los mejores eso sí, pero sin tener a mis padres a mi lado – Un lo siento salió de la boca de la detective- Me terminé acostumbrando, está superado. Me vengué – Kate le miró sin entender- Estudié leyes, algo aburrido para ellos – dijo riendo.

-Seguro que están orgullosos de ti – Rick se encogió de hombros- Y seguro que te quieren.

-Sé que me quieren, pero cuando era pequeño no lo tenía tan claro. Ahora nuestra relación es, rara, intentan recuperar el tiempo que no estuvieron a mi lado y eso con mi edad es raro- Kate trató de ocultar un bostezo- Lo siento, es muy tarde – dijo Rick mirando la hora en su reloj y comprobando que eran las dos de la madrugada- Estarás cansada y debes dormir.

-La verdad es que sí estoy algo cansada – se excusó ella- Pero me gusta hablar contigo. No eres cómo dicen – Rick la miró alzando una ceja- Perdón ¿he dicho eso en voz alta?- Rick asintió- dicen que eres borde, serio, que huyes de la gente, que siempre estás de mal humor, pero yo veo una persona totalmente diferente – terminó de decir la detective algo sonrojada.

-Vaya, ¿eso es realmente lo que piensan de mi? – Kate asintió- Soy consciente de no ser muy sociable, pero no pensaba que fuera tan ogro – dijo él con bastante seriedad- Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya a casa y te deje descansar- Dijo el fiscal poniéndose en pie.

-Siento lo que he dicho, no eres un ogro, sólo te cuesta abrirte a las personas o eso creo –Kate intentaba excusarse por lo dicho, sabía que había metido la pata por la seriedad que se había instaurado en el rostro del fiscal.

-No pasa nada Beckett, se agradece la sinceridad- Contestó él poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella noche Castle no durmió, se pasó el resto de la noche pensando en lo dicho por la detective. Él no era así, nunca había sido cerrado, ni serio, ni borde, al menos en el pasado. Recordó los tiempos en los que en su rostro siempre había una sonrisa, cuando siempre estaba de broma, los tiempos en los que había sido feliz, pero aquello había pasado a la historia. Aquel Richard Castle murió el mismo día que su coche saltó por los aires con su esposa e hija en su interior.

Se miró en el espejo del baño intentando reconocer a la persona que allí se reflejaba, y golpeó con el puño esa imagen.


	4. Chapter 4

La familia Beckett entraba en la Tratorria Alfredo´s, nada más entrar comprobaron que aquel día les iba a tocar esperar si querían comer allí, estaba totalmente lleno, hacia ellos se dirigió Nico el propietario del local, amigo de la familia desde que Johanna había logrado salvarle de la cárcel por un delito que él no había cometido. Nico se disculpó y les aseguró que les sentaría en la primera mesa que quedase libre.

-No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido nuestra por no llamar para reservar, esperaremos nuestro turno – decía sonriendo Johanna.

En una mesa alguien no quitaba su vista de los Beckett, haciendo que uno de sus acompañantes sonriera tímidamente.

-¿Les conoces? – Rick giró la cabeza hacia la persona que le hablaba- ¿conoces a esa familia? – Rick asintió- Tenemos sitio de sobra, ¿por qué no te acercas y les dices que coman con nosotros?

-Madre, no creo que sea conveniente, seguro que quieren pasar el día en familia.

-Rick, ¿es amiga tuya?

-Es una detective de la 12th, hemos trabajado en varios casos juntos.

Su padre le miraba – Pues invítales, tu madre tiene razón en nuestra mesa hay sitio de sobra para tres comensales más- Rick bufó, pero era consciente que si sus padres habían tomado una decisión nada de lo que él dijese haría que la cambiasen.

Kate se fijó en como el fiscal llegaba hasta ellos y comenzó a sonreír.

-Hola Castle – Rick devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa. Los padres de Kate se miraron entre ellos- Ellos son mis padres, Johanna y Jim Beckett- Castle estrechó la mano a ambos.

-Un placer, he oído hablar mucho de ustedes- Johanna le contestó que seguro que menos de lo que ellos habían oído hablar de él- Beckett, estoy comiendo con mis padres y en nuestra mesa hay sitio de sobra, ¿queréis acompañarnos?- Tras pensarlo un momento, Johanna decidió por toda su familia y aceptó encantada.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la mesa ocupada por Martha y Alexander, Kate caminaba al lado del fiscal observando la tensión que este tenía en su rostro.

-No ha sido idea tuya ¿cierto? – Rick la miró y negó – Lo siento.

-Tranquila, no es por vosotros es por mi madre, con ella nunca se sabe cómo puede terminar una reunión- contestó él rodando sus ojos.

La señora Beckett se sorprendió al comprobar quienes eran las personas que iban a ser sus acompañantes. Alexander se puso en pie para saludar a los Beckett de la misma forma que hizo Martha.

-Nos alegra que hayan aceptado, soy Alexander el padre de Richard – se presentó saludando a los Beckett- Y ella es mi esposa Martha, la madre de Rick.

La comida pese al miedo del fiscal transcurrió de forma muy tranquila, tanto que Rick estaba del todo sorprendido. En los postres los padres de ambos habían decidido acudir juntos a una obra de teatro, tanto Rick como Kate se miraban sonriendo.

-Kate, mi hijo no me lo ha dicho ¿tienes novio? – Rick soltó un "madre" y Kate se atragantó con el sorbo de café al escuchar la pregunta.

-Martha, deja a la chica – intervenía Alexander sabiendo lo que aquella pregunta incomodaba a su hijo.

-Alex, es una simple pregunta. Kate, eres muy hermosa, debes tener a los hombres locos por ti – la aludida agachaba la cabeza roja como un tomate por el comentario.

-Lo siento mucho Beckett – dijo Rick tomándola de la mano.

-Pues no sale con nadie – contestó Johanna- siempre le digo que debería disfrutar más de la vida, pero no hay forma. Parece que esté casada con su trabajo – Kate miraba de forma asesina a su madre.

-Estos jóvenes, parece que no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea trabajar- Continuaba Martha-Richard deberías invitar a Katherine a salir algún día- Rick miró a su madre con el rostro totalmente serio.

-Querida, deja a los chicos – intervino Alexander sabiendo que aquello terminaría mal- Son adultos para saber lo que quieren o no quieren hacer.

-Gracias padre – dijo Castle en un tono muy frío.

-Pues yo opino como Martha – continuaba Johanna- deberíais salir un poco más.

-Si me disculpáis – Rick se ponía en pie y se alejaba de aquella mesa.

-Martha, déjalo ya. Iré a hablar con él – Alexander se puso en pie y salió tras de su hijo.

-Este hijo mío – dijo Martha negando con la cabeza- Siento si he dicho algo que te haya podido incomodar Katherine. Sólo es que me gustaría volver a ver a mi hijo. Hace casi dos años que no es el mismo – Johanna fue a preguntar a qué se refería pero Kate le hizo un gesto para que no dijese nada.

-No te preocupes Martha, sólo es que no me esperaba esa pregunta – contestó Kate quitando hierro al asunto.

Pocos minutos después padre e hijo regresaban a la mesa, Rick se disculpaba por su forma de actuar y ambos se sentaban, tras terminar los cafés y abonar la cuenta salieron del restaurante.

Kate y Rick observaban como sus respectivos padres quedaban para dentro de un par de horas para ir al teatro, les insistieron pero ellos alegaron que tenían mucho trabajo, tras despedirse cada familia montó en un taxi perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad.

El timbre de la puerta no paraba de sonar, Kate dejaba a un lado el libro que leía dirigiéndose a abrir, se sorprendió al ver quién había al otro lado.

-Buenas noches Beckett.

-Castle ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería disculparme por el comportamiento que tuve en la comida y por el mal rato que te hizo pasar mi madre – Kate se hacía a un lado invitándole a pasar.

-No hacía falta, ya te dije que no fue para tanto. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – le preguntaba ya en el salón.

-¿Has cenado? – Ella negó- ¿Te apetece que pidamos algo?

-Perfecto, ¿chino? – Rick asintió- siéntate mientras hago el pedido. Cuando Kate regresó al salón lo hizo con una botella de vino y dos copas- Pensé que mientras esperamos la cena podíamos beber un poco- Rick sonrió y abrió la botella que le tendió Kate.

Veinte minutos después llegó el repartidor con la cena, ambos decidieron comer directamente de los envases, mientras cenaban Rick se excusó nuevamente.

-De verdad Rick, no hace falta.

-A veces mi madre es un poco pesada.

-Creo que ella sólo quiere verte feliz – inmediatamente de arrepintió de haber dicho esa frase ya que el rostro de Castle se tensó.

-Es difícil ser feliz cuando han arrancado de tu vida a las personas que eran las responsables de esa felicidad – comenzaba a hablar dejando los palillos.

-Rick, no tienes que explicarme nada – decía Kate apoyando su mano sobre la de él.

-Me ahogo – decidió continuar- esa es la sensación que tengo casi siempre. Me cuesta seguir adelante, hace dos años tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Una mujer a la que amaba con locura y una hija que era mi locura- Los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas- Pero un día ellas me fueron arrebatadas, llevándose mi yo anterior. Vi morir a mi esposa y a mi hija, y yo morí con ellas, desde entonces sólo intento tirar hacia delante, pero no he encontrado aún la forma de volver a ser el que era.

-Lo siento, siento que perdieras a tu familia – Rick la miró y vio algo en sus ojos que le hizo suspirar- Me tienes aquí, siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado- Rick cerró sus ojos y se puso en pie.

-Es tarde, debo irme a casa – estaba huyendo, huía de lo que los ojos de la detective le habían enseñado y de lo que él mismo había sentido- Gracias Kate, gracias por todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde aquel día la relación entre el fiscal y la detective se había enfriado, Kate intentaba que la naciente amistad que ambos tenían se mantuviese pero el fiscal se alejaba cada día un poco más de ella.

Castle había impuesto nuevas reglas, ninguna visita a la 12th los interrogatorios se llevaban a cabo en las dependencias de la fiscalía, así el trato que tenía con la detective se había reducido. Sentía que tenía que alejarse de aquella mujer, lo sintió aquella noche al mirarla a los ojos.

Martha insistía en que debería cultivar tanto la amistad de Kate como la del resto del equipo de detectives incluyendo a la forense, pero toda conversación iniciada por su madre que girase entorno a los detectives terminaba dando paso a una batalla campal entre madre e hijo. Alexander trataba de mediar entre ambos, pero lo único que lograba era reproches por ambas partes.

-Richard, no te estoy diciendo que olvides a Kyra y a Alexis, tan sólo te digo que ellas querrían que continuases con tu vida – Castle cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes cuando escuchaba hablar a su madre de su familia- Sobre todo Kyra querría verte feliz.

-¡Cállate! – Le gritó- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de mi familia? Sólo estuviste en la ceremonia de boda, nada más terminar te marchaste porque tenías un rodaje, no estuviste en el nacimiento de MI HIJA, porque te coincidía con una entrega de premios, tardaste una semana en ir a ver a la niña cuando la tuvieron que operar de apendicitis. Alexis ni siquiera te reconocía cuando llegabas a casa. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de ellas? ¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de decir lo que Kyra querría para mí? No la conocías, nunca te molestaste en conocer a tu nuera.

-Richard, eran mi familia, las quería yo también sufrí cuando murieron – Se defendía la actriz.

-¿Sufriste? – Rick sonrió con cinismo- No me sirven las lágrimas derramadas ante la prensa, esas fueron derramadas porque es lo que se esperaba de ti, pero no eran reales, nunca has tenido sentimientos, al menos por otra persona que no sea Martha Rodgers. Abandonaste a tu hijo, no conocías a tu nuera o a tu nieta. ¡No eres humana! – Martha no pudo reprimirse por más tiempo y por primera vez en su vida abofeteó a su hijo. Castle la miró con sorpresa posando su mano sobre su mejilla golpeada.

-Nunca te abandoné, tu padre y yo decidimos que tu educación y tu seguridad era lo más importante, por eso los internados. No queríamos que tu vida fuera un circo por tener unos padres famosos, te queríamos lo más lejos posible del mundo del espectáculo. Veíamos a diario lo que sucedía a los hijos de nuestros amigos, drogas, peleas, y no queríamos eso para ti. No queríamos que los locos que a diario nos amenazaban llegasen a ti – Relataba la actriz dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había ido acumulando- ¿Crees que no nos dolía? Pregunta a tu padre la cantidad de noches que pasaba abrazada a tus peluches, llorando por no tenerte a mi lado. Sacrificamos nuestro amor por ti por tu propio bien.

-Eres buena, no cabe duda, sino te conociese podría creerme el dolor que ahora tratas de reflejar, pero te conozco – Decía un Castle decidido a hacer daño.

-No entiendo porque me atacas, ¿por qué soy la mala de esta historia? Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, de la misma forma que siempre quise a Kyra y a mi nieta, las adoraba. Nunca me repondré de su perdida, de la misma forma que nunca lograré reponerme de tu distanciamiento – Martha se dejaba caer sobre el sofá- ¿Por qué me odias? – preguntaba rota por el llanto.

La puerta del loft del fiscal se abría en ese instante, Alexander regresaba de una reunión con su editora encontrándose como su esposa e hijo estaban nuevamente enfrentándose. Dejó las llaves sobre el aparador de la entrada y se acercó hasta su esposa mirando con reprobación a su hijo al pasar a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo mirando a su hijo con seriedad al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su esposa abrazándola con ternura. Sintiendo como las lágrimas de Martha mojaban su cuello.

-Sólo intercambiábamos puntos de vista – contestaba Castle.

-Y por eso está llorando, ¿no? Mira no sé que tienes en contra de tu madre, pero no voy a consentir que la trates de la forma que lo haces últimamente – Castle desvió la vista- Mírame cuando te hablo – le exigió su padre- No voy a consentir que la ataques de esta forma, es tu madre y le debes un respeto.

-¿No vas a consentir? ¿Ahora vas a ejercer de padre? Habría sido muchísimo mejor que lo hubieras sido cuando te necesité, cuando iba creciendo y era el único niño del internado que no recibía visitas. Ahora no necesito un padre, gracias – Martha detuvo a su esposo cuando éste intentó ponerse en pie.

-No es él, ese que está hablando no es nuestro hijo – le dijo a Alexander- Nuestro hijo sigue perdido, continua en pie en aquella acera, viendo cada día como su vida salta por los aires – Martha continuaba hablando mirando con ternura a su hijo- y mientras no dejes entrar algo de luz en tu vida seguirás estando allí. Continuarás atacando a las personas que te quieren, porque intentas traspasarnos tu dolor – Martha se acercaba hasta su hijo y le tomaba de las manos- Si hacerme daño logra que vuelvas a vivir, acepto ese dolor – Castle miró a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo de aquella casa. Alexander trató de seguirle pero su esposa se lo impidió- Necesita estar solo.

La detective Beckett estaba aquella noche tomando una copa de vino en casa de Lanie, la forense necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ya que su incipiente relación con el detective Esposito no estaba funcionando.

-No te entiendo, no quieres tener una relación que implique exclusividad pero al mismo tiempo te enfadas si Espo decide salir con otra mujer – Kate intentaba entender a su amiga, pero le estaba costando- Lanie, ¿no ves que eso no tiene sentido?

-Kate, se supone que en mi relación con Javi soy yo la que tiene dudas y él quien está totalmente enamorado, no debería estar viendo a otras mujeres- decía la forense con convicción.

-Lanie, estás celosa – Su amiga la miraba levantando una ceja- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero está muy claro que te has enamorado de Javi y eso te da pavor. Cuanto antes lo aceptes antes podrás tener la relación que realmente quieres tener con él.

-Dios – decía escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-Cariño, enamorarse no es malo – decía acariciando la espalda de su amiga- Lo malo es negarse a vivir ese amor por miedos absurdos.

Tras varios minutos de silencio Lanie destapó su cara y Kate pudo ver como en ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada.

-¿Crees que podré arreglarlo? – Kate sonrió con ternura a su amiga.

-Él te ama, seguro que está esperando a que tú des ese paso- Lanie suspiró y sonrió abiertamente.

-Mañana hablaré con él – dijo recuperando su seguridad- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué sucede con Castle?

Kate suspiró cerrando los ojos- Desde que tuvimos la charla en mi casa el día de la comida con nuestros padres se ha ido distanciando. He repasado una y otra vez lo que sucedió y no encuentro lógica a lo que está haciendo- Lanie la miraba fijamente.

-Te gusta – Kate la miró levantando una ceja- Te gusta – insistió la forense.

-¿Estás loca? Sólo somos amigos, o al menos creía que lo éramos – se defendía la detective.

-Te gusta – insistía Lanie- Deberías aplicarte todo lo que me has dicho hace un rato.

-No me gusta, sólo me gustaría saber qué es lo que he hecho para que se aleje de mí.

-Como quieras, si prefieres continuar diciendo que el fiscal buenorro no te gusta, es tu problema – Kate abría los ojos al máximo al escuchar cómo se refería su amiga a Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Castle regresó a su vivienda bien entrada la madrugada, cuando entró en la casa le sorprendió encontrarse con sus padres aún levantados, se quedó parado en el salón mirando a ambos sin saber qué decir. Era consciente de haber dicho cosas con la única intención de dañarles, sabía que debía disculparse pero no tenía fuerzas, así que simplemente se acercó hasta el sofá dónde ellos le esperaban y se dejó caer rompiendo a llorar.

-Llora, saca fuera todo ese dolor que no te deja respirar – Martha mecía a su hijo intentando darle los ánimos que necesitaba-Libera todo eso que te consume desde aquella mañana- Castle se abrazaba a su madre cada vez más fuerte.

-Lo siento, siento todo lo que dije – Martha le susurraba que no hacía falta que se disculpase, que ella le entendía- Morí con ellas. Tenías razón, sigo allí en píe. Sigo esperando que su coche arranque y no vuele por los aires- Rick se separaba de su madre para poder mirarla a los ojos- Pero nada cambia, ellas siguen estando muertas y no sé cómo continuar con mi vida. Siento que si yo vivo las estoy traicionando.

-Richard – Alexander ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- Sólo hay una forma de que las traiciones y es haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. La persona en la que te has convertido nada tiene que ver con la persona que mi nuera y mi nieta amaban – Rick miraba a su padre asimilando lo que éste le decía- Ellas querían al Rick cariñoso, gracioso, divertido, al que estaba algo loco. Olvidándote de quien eras es como las traicionas.

-No puedo volver a ser quien fui – decía escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- No sé cómo hacerlo – admitió finalmente.

-Querido, apóyate en la gente que te quiere-Martha limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo- Deja que tus nuevos compañeros sean tus amigos – Sintió como el cuerpo de su hijo se comenzaba a tensar y en ese momento Martha lo entendió- ¡Dios, es eso!-Alexander miró a su esposa sin entender qué pasaba- Richard – alzó la cabeza de su hijo- no está mal que sientas cosas por la detective Beckett, con ello no traicionas a Kyra.

-No puedo – Rick cerró los ojos- Simplemente no puedo. Miré sus ojos y vi amor en ellos, por eso comencé mi alejamiento, no puedo.

-Rick, no tienes que forzar nada, pero tampoco tienes que negarte la posibilidad de intentar ser feliz – Castle miraba a su padre mientras éste le hablaba- Siempre estaremos a tu lado, pero nos gustaría recuperar a nuestro hijo.

El sol había salido hacia ya muchas horas cuando el fiscal se despertó, recordó como su madre había logrado convencerle para que tomase un somnífero, de ahí que a las 11 de la mañana estuviese aún en la cama.

Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió bajó a la planta inferior encontrándosela desierta, se acercó a la nevera para tomar un zumo y en la puerta había una nota de sus padres, habían salido a unas reuniones de trabajo y no regresarían hasta la cena. Quitó aquella nota de la puerta de la nevera y negó con la cabeza, así eran sus padres, siempre ocupados y aquello no cambiaría nunca.

Tras tomar el zumo salió de la vivienda, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la 12th, había un interrogatorio que debía realizar y había pedido que el sospechoso no fuese trasladado a dependencias de la fiscalía.

La detective Beckett estaba nerviosa, desde el mismo instante en el que su compañero Ryan le había comunicado que Castle vendría a interrogar al sospechoso a la comisaría ella sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse.

Era consciente de haber empezado a sentir cosas por el fiscal pese a que a su amiga se lo negase, había algo en él que hacía que ella quisiese estar a su lado, sabía que si quería algo con él debería ir con calma porque Castle aún estaba encerrado en sí mismo por la trágica muerte de su familia.

Un olor característico inundó las fosas nasales de la detective, cuando levantó la vista de sus informes se encontró frente a ella al fiscal tendiéndole un café recién hecho.

-Supuse que te apetecería –Kate sonrió haciendo con ello que Rick se tensase por unos instantes.

-¿Es el café de la paz? – Preguntó ella intentando hacer una broma.

-Siento mi comportamiento, me gustaría poder tener una conversación contigo – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-No, ¿cenamos hoy?-Kate asintió tras meditarlo un instante- Bien, voy a la sala de interrogatorios y cuando termine si quieres quedamos para esta noche- Ella asintió.

La detective aprovechó ese momento para ir a ver a Lanie, necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

-No tengo nada nuevo – fue el saludo que la forense le hizo a su amiga nada más verla entrar en la sala de la morgue.

-No vengo por el caso – Lanie la miró esperando el resto- Castle está en la comisaría- Lanie sonrió- Quita esa sonrisa, vale lo admito me gusta – La sonrisa de su amiga se hizo aún mayor- Me ha invitado a cenar.

-Espero que hayas dicho que sí – Kate asintió- Bien, espero también que no la cagues- Kate rodó los ojos ante la frase de su amiga.

-Lanie, sólo vamos a hablar. Se ha disculpado por su comportamiento de los últimos días.

-Hablar, bueno algo es algo. Quizás averigües la razón por la que desapareció.

-Ya. Espero que podamos hablar con calma y dejar todo en claro.

-¿Todo? ¿Acaso vas a decirle que sientes algo por él? – Kate miró a su amiga con sorpresa.

-¡No! Creo que no está preparado para una relación.

-¿Quieres una relación con él? – Kate agachó la cabeza.

-Sí Lanie, creo que él podría ser el hombre que he estado esperando. Quiero que salga bien, así que esperaré hasta que él esté preparado.

-Chica, estás totalmente colada por ese fiscal – Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió- Espero que os salga bien y que puedas romper sus murallas.

Cuando Castle terminó el interrogatorio la detective Beckett ya estaba de vuelta en la 12th, quedaron para las ocho de la tarde, el fiscal pasaría a recogerla, se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

Antes de marcharse Castle regresó hasta la mesa de Kate – Ayúdame- fue lo único que le dijo y Kate tan sólo contestó – Always.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle y Beckett caminaban por las calles de Nueva York, la detective había insistido en dar un paseo antes de cenar, quería que él se sintiese cómodo y pensó que lo estaría más si no se quedaban en casa de ella. Ambos caminaban en silencio, de vez en cuando Kate miraba de reojo a su acompañante, estaba serio, demasiado pensaba ella. Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuanta se encontraban bastante alejados del edificio dónde se encontraba la vivienda de Kate.

-¿Nos sentamos? - Castle miraba fijamente el parque dónde estaban y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de los columpios. Se giró esperando la llegada de su acompañante.

-¿Quieres sentarte en los columpios? - Le preguntó Kate bastante sorprendida, él asintió sentándose en uno de ellos, Kate le imitó. Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

-La conocí en primer día de facultad - A Kate le cogió por sorpresa que su acompañante comenzase su relato- Le robé el último bollo relleno de crema que había en la cafetería - Castle sonrió al recordarlo- Cuando me giré y vi su cara de decepción no pude más que ofrecérselo pero Kyra se negó dijo que a lo sumo aceptaba compartirlo - Suspiró profundamente- Desde ese mismo día fuimos inseparables. Mentiría si dijese que nuestra relación fue siempre una balsa de aceite, hubo varias veces que lo dejamos e intentamos salir con otras personas, pero siempre terminábamos regresando al otro - Desde el momento en el que había comenzado a hablar tenía la mirada perdida. La mano de Kate reposaba sobre la pierna del fiscal tratando de infundirle ánimos- Le pedí que fuese mi esposa cuando faltaba un año para nuestra graduación, pero Kyra se negó - Kate le miró sorprendida- Dijo que hasta que no finalizásemos los estudios no habría boda, y así fue, al día siguiente de la graduación celebramos nuestra boda - Sonrió con nostalgia- Estaba tan hermosa - dijo suspirando- Yo me sentía cómo el protagonista de un cuento cuando por fin logra tener a su lado a la mujer que ama. Empezamos a trabajar, ella de inmediato entró en el despacho de su padre, uno de los más importantes de la ciudad de Chicago, pese a los intentos de mi suegro yo me negué a trabajar con ellos y empecé en la fiscalia. ¡Ojala nunca lo hubiese hecho! - Kate apretó su mano, Castle giró su cabeza y la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Si hubiera sido menos orgulloso, ahora mi familia estaría con vida - Castle se puso en pie, necesitaba moverse- Recuerdo cuando nació Alexis, era tan pequeña, tuvimos tanto miedo cuando la llevamos a casa. Una persona dependía totalmente de nosotros, y estábamos aterrados, pero lo hicimos bien. El día que nació mi hija fue el más feliz de mi vida, quería a mi esposa, pero lo que sentía por Lex no era comparable, era AMOR, el amor más puro que se puede sentir por alguien- Comenzaba a jugar con una pulsera de hilos de colores que llevaba- Kyra dejó de trabajar, decía que no quería que Lex creciese con extraños. Eramos felices, ¡era feliz! Tenía lo que siempre desee, una familia - Kate le miraba con su rostro bañado por las lágrimas, podía sentir el dolor de él como propio- Pero todo se esfumó, nadie puede ser eternamente feliz. Me arrebataron a mi esposa, a mi hija, y el día que ellas murieron el Richard Castle que había existido hasta ese día murió con ellas. Continuo estando en aquella acera, continuo esperando a que Kyra arranque el coche y salgan en dirección al colegio de Lex, continuo gritando de dolor al ver cómo mi vida volaba por los aires - Se dejaba caer sobre la arena roto por el dolor y el llanto- Kate se acercó hasta él, se arrodilló y comenzó a mecerlo.

-Llora, deja salir todo ese dolor. Tranquilo Rick estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado y no me voy a ir a ningún lado - Sentía como Castle se aferraba a ella.

-No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo, creo que si logro vivir nuevamente las estaré traicionando, no sé como dejar de pensar eso. Lo siento - Kate entendió lo que él estaba tratando de decirle- No sé cómo - Repetía él.

-Tranquilo, estaré a tu lado - Kate lloraba junto a él- Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

La detective paró un taxi, le facilitó al conductor su dirección, durante el trayecto Castle tuvo su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de ella, continuaba llorando pero su llanto era algo más calmado.

Una vez en el interior de la vivienda Kate le llevó hasta su dormitorio tumbándole sobre su cama- Debes descansar- Le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-No me dejes - Castle agarró la mano de la detective- Por favor, no me dejes- Repitió él. Kate se quitó los zapatos y se tumbo junto a él. Rick se giró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la detective abrazándola- Gracias - dijo casi en forma de susurro.

Beckett se despertó por el incesante sonido de su teléfono, le costó entender por qué estaba tumbada en su cama estando aún vestida y sobre todo entender qué hacía junto a ella Castle, contestó intentando levantarse si despertarle, caminó hasta el salón.

-¿Qué quieres mamá?

-Me ha llamado Martha bastante nerviosa porque su hijo no ha regresado, ya estarás pensando que ya es mayorcito pero es que su madre dice que Richard no está pasando su mejor momento.

-Está aquí conmigo - Dijo Kate interrumpiendo el relato de su madre.

-¿Está ahí? pero...

-Sólo se ha quedado dormido, no empieces a preparar nuestra boda - Kate sacaba una botella de agua del frigorífico y daba un trago- Dame el teléfono de Martha para que pueda tranquilizarla.

Después de hablar con la madre del fiscal y tranquilizarla y aguantar las repetidas gracias por parte de la actriz Kate se dirigió nuevamente al dormitorio, comprobó que Castle continuaba dormido, sacó un pijama y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Cuando regreso se dio cuenta de que el sueño de Rick se había vuelto muy intranquilo, se movía mucho y estaba llorando, rápidamente se tumbó junto a él comenzando acariciar su espalda, poco a poco Rick se fue tranquilizando.

-Estoy aquí, a tu lado, tranquilo todo irá bien - decía casi en un susurro- Yo cuidaré de ti, lograré que tu sueño sea siempre tranquilo, lo prometo- Lentamente Kate fue quedándose dormida.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, Rick abrió poco a poco sus ojos acostumbrándose a la naciente claridad, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba abrazando a la detective y aquello le asustó, se separó de ella pasándose por el pelo repetidamente su mano, trataba de recordar la noche anterior. Salió de la cama despacio, con la misma calma abandonó el dormitorio bajando al piso inferior, se dejó caer en el sofá cuando comenzó a recordar toda la conversación que habían mantenido. Ella le prometió ayudarle, prometió que todo iría bien, pero Kyra también le había prometido no dejarle nunca, no quería volver a sufrir, no podría soportar nuevamente ese dolor.

-¿Estás bien? - Castle se giró mirando a la detective- Me desperté y no estabas - Castle continuaba sin hablar tan solo mirándola- ¿Has dormido bien? - El silencio de Rick empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Se sentó al lado de Rick y le acarició la pierna.

-He dormido cómo hacía mucho tiempo - Contestó él agachando la cabeza.

-Me alegro - Dijo Kate con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres café? Yo necesito mi dosis de cafeína - Kate intentó ponerse en pie pero la mano de Castle se lo impidió.

-Gracias, gracias por todo. Dame tiempo - Le dijo acariciando la mejilla haciendo que Kate cerrase los ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su piel- Dame tiempo - Repitió él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien, no hay prisa para nada. No pienso irme a ningún sitio - Contestó ella sonriendo algo tímida.


	8. Chapter 8

Los días transcurridos desde la confesión de Castle habían estado cargados de momentos donde ambos trataban de afianzar su amistad. Momentos en los que la detective intentaba demostrar al fiscal que sus palabras, asegurandole que siempre estaría ahí y que le ayudaría, no estaban vacías.

Noches de confidencias, de paseos, de cines y cenas. Noches de risas y noches de llantos. Pero siempre noches en las que ambos se iban a la cama pensando en que habían dado un nuevo paso.

Tumbado sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos y Morfeo sin llegara hasta él Castle intentaba alejar el sentimiento de culpa. Se recordaba que no había nada de malo en esa amistad, que con ella no traicionaba a Kyra. Cerraba los ojos cuando estos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, ellas no querrían verme así se decía una y otra vez.

Kate miraba las fotos que había hecho a Rick. Cada tarde sin que él se diera cuenta le tomaba fotos con su móvil, aquella noche estaba viéndolas todas. Kate sonreía, Rick iba cambiando, según pasaban los días su rostro estaba más relajado, sonreía más a menudo y ésta duraba más tiempo. Kate sentía que iban por el buen camino. Suspiraba sabiendo que no sería fácil pero viendo esas fotografías creía que había esperanza.

El móvil de la detective comenzó a sonar, miró el identificador esperando que fuese Rick, su gesto cambió a comprobar que era una llamada de la 12th.

-Beckett- contestó como en ella era habitual.

-Tenemos localizado al sospechoso.

-Pasame la dirección y nos vemos allí- le pidió a su interlocutor saliendo ya de la cama.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, llegaron pocos refuerzos, los walkis dejaron de funcionar, las linternas perdían intensidad, Kate miraba con recelo el almacen en el que estaban, repleto de cajas apiladas en grandes alturas, era una ratonera.

-¡Alto policía! - El sospechoso giró sobre sus talones encontrandose en el punto de mira del arma de Kate- ¡Tira el arma y tiendete en el suelo! - Ordenaba la detective mientras se iba acercando.

-Tranquila - Dejaba el arma en el suelo y levantaba sus manos vacias.

-Aleja el arma de ti y tirate al suelo - Kate continuaba apuntando al sospechoso el cual la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro, tranquila - decía alejando con su pie el arma de él- ¿Al suelo? - Kate asentía.

-¡Espo, Ryan! - gritaba mientras esposaba al sospechoso- Quedas detenido por el asesinato de Robert Norris- Fue lo último que dijo cayendo al suelo inmediatamente.

Al mismo tiempo que los detectives Esposito y Ryan llegaban hasta su compañera fuera del almacen un coche se alejaba a gran velocidad.

-Avisa a una ambulancia - Espo tomaba el pulso a su compañera- Está viva, pero inconsciente - Ryan hablaba através de su móvil.

Pocos minutos después los sanitarios hacían acto de presencia, Kate continuaba inconsciente, su pulso y su respiracion era estable. Con un fuerte vendaje en la cabeza los enfermeros se llevaron a la detective al hospital más cercano.

Esposito y Ryan dejaron que otros analizasen la escena, no podían dejar sola a su compañera, durante el trayecto hasta el Metropolitan Hospital  
First Avenue lso detectives avisaron a Lanie, la capitana Gates era la encargada de avisar a los padres de la detective.

En la sala para familiares de la zona de Urgencias se econtraban los amigos y los padres de la detective. Jim trataba de calmar a su esposa, asegurandole que su hija era fuerte y saldría de esta. Esposito y Ryan hablaban continuamente con los policias que se habían quedado a cargo del caso, lo mismo hacía Gates, uno de los suyos estaba herido y eso abría la caza al sospechoso.

-Alguien debería avisar a Castle - Dijo Lanie cuando los detectives colgaron sus llamadas.

-Lanie tiene razón, deberíamos llamar a Richard- Jim sacó su móvil y marcó el número del fiscal. La conversación fue breve, tras la misma del señor Beckett regresó al lado de su esposa.

-¿Por qué tiene Jim el número de Castle? - Preguntó bastante sorprendido Esposito a Lanie.

-Esperemos que vengan pronto a darnos alguna información- Dijo la forense obviando la pregunta de Javi.

Unos veinte minutos después el ayudante del fiscal del distrito Richard Castle hacía su aparición en Urgencias pidiendo información sobre el estado de la detective Kate Beckett, una enfermera le condujo hasta dónde se encontraban el resto de familiares y amigos de la detective.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? - preguntaba a Lanie nada más llegar hasta ellos. Sin esperar una contestación se acercaba hasta los padres de la detective- Todo irá bien - Decía abrazando a Johanna- Todo irá bien.

Lanie se fijaba en Castle, el pelo revuelto, zapatillas de andar por casa en los pies, pantalón de pijama y camiseta, no había duda de que había salido de su casa sin pararse a ponerse otra ropa.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Beckett? - Todos se pusieron en pie. Los Beckett se acercaron hasta el doctor- Está estable, ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hemos tenido que darle algunos puntos de sutura, el resultado del escaner nos ha tranqulizado - Todos se miraron sonriendo timidamente- Ha sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefalico moderado, pasará aquí la noche y dependiendo de su evolución mañana podría recibir el alta.

-¿Podemos verla? - Preguntó con nerviosismo Johanna.

-POr suepuesto, pero sólo de dos en dos y recuerden que debe descansar.

-Vamos - Johanna tomó de la mano a su esposo y se giró mirando a Castle- Richard, vamos - repitió. El fiscal continuaba quieto, sentado e inmovil.

-Id vosotros, yo hablo con él - Dijo Lanie cuando Johanna hizo el amago de acercarse hasta Castle. Los Beckett asintieron.

-Richard, estaremos en su habitación- Esposito, Ryan y Gates se miraban sin entender lo que estaba pasando allí.

Lanie esperó a que todos salieran tras los padres de la detective, cuando lo hicieron se acercó hasta el fiscal, se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano.

-No es grave, sólo ha sido un golpe en la cabeza, Kate está bien - Castle continuaba con la mirada perdida- Rick, Kate te necesita en su habitación - no había respuesta- No es Kyra, no ha muerto y no lo va a hacer. Kate está bien, sólo debe pasar aquí la noche- Castle al escuchar el nombre de su difunta esposa giró la cabeza mirando a la forense- No sé lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, pero no estás solo, estoy contigo y los señores Beckett también lo están. POr favor Rick, Kate seguro que está deseando verte. Vamos - Lanie se puso en pie tendiendole la mano al fiscal- Hazlo por ella - Rick suspiró y finalmente agarró con fuerza la mano de Lanie- Eso está mejor, ahora vamos - Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

La forense no estaba equivocada, cuando la detective supo que Castle estaba allí quiso verle de inmediato, sabedora del estado en el que él debería estar en ese momento.

-No debiaís haberle avisado - Decía KAte mirando a sus padres.

-Creimos que te gustaría verle y que él debía saber que había sucedido - Contestaba Johanna acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-Mamá, ¿sabes lo que debe estar pasando en este momento por su mente? Debe estar recordando una y otra vez lo que ocurrió con su familia. Debo verle - decía intentando salir de la cama. Siendo detenida por su padre.

-Katie, debes estar tranquila. Si quieres iré a ver cómo está - Kate asintió.

Cuando Jim se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación ésta se abrió y Castle entró corriendo, se paró delante de la cama de Kate mirando a ésta durante unos segundos, Kate sonrió y en ese momento Castle se acercó hasta ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el estómago de la detective y rompió a llorar.

-Creía que te perdía- Kate alargaba su brazo y comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza del fiscal.

-Estaré siempre aquí, te lo prometí - Rick levantaba su cabeza mirando a Kate- Estoy bien - Dijo Kate sonriendo- Estoy bien - le repitió.

-He pasado tanto miedo - decía él llorando- No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes - Le suplicaba entre lágrimas.

-Nunca - Kate continuaba acariando la cabeza de Rick.

Jim y Johanna se miraban sonrientes, no tenían la menor duda, Richard Castle amaba a su hija tanto como ella le amaba a él.

-Será mejor que dejemos que Katie descanse - Dijo Jim.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella? - les preguntó Castle con timidez.

-Papá, mamá, Rick se quedará aquí esta noche - Fue Kate la que tomó la decisión, sabía que él necesitaba esar junto a ella para terminar de creerse que estaba bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate despertó y giró la cabeza a su lado sentado en una incómoda silla de hospital estaba Castle, sonrió al comprobar cómo el fiscal no le había soltado la mano en toda la noche, la sonrisa fue desapareciendo al mirarle el gesto que tenía dibujado en su rostro, tenía la mandíbula totalmente rígida, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la detective dedujo que no debía estar teniendo un sueño muy bonito y entonces decidió moverse seguro que de esa forma él despertaría.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

-Sí, sólo es que necesitaba estirarme un poco - contestó Kate sonriendo- Siento haberte despertado - Rick acarició la mejilla de la detective.

-No pasa nada, me quedé aquí para cuidarte - contestó el fiscal con seriedad- ¿Te importa si voy a buscar un café?

-¿Qué hora es? - le preguntó tras decirle que fuese a por su bebida.

-Las seis, duerme otra vez- Kate sonrió al ver cómo él caminaba medio dormido aún hacia la puerta.

Cuando Castle regresó a la habitación se encontró con que la detective volvía a estar dormida, acercó la silla y simplemente se sentó para ver cómo dormía. La mente del fiscal le llevó hasta algunos años atrás, entonces él estaba velando el sueño de su esposa poco después del nacimiento de su hija, aquellos recuerdos hicieron que se pusiese en pie y saliera de la habitación, necesitaba urgentemente sentir el aire sobre su piel. Con paso firme llegó hasta la puerta de entrada del recinto hospitalario y salió a la calle, sólo entonces cuando sintió el fresco de la madrugada sobre su cuerpo fue consciente de que había acudido al hospital en pijama y aquello le hizo romper a reír.

Se apoyó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo fuese cayendo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, dobló las rodillas y pegó sus piernas de esa forma a su pecho agarrando las mismas con las manos. No había duda, ya no, la detective Beckett se había metido bajo su piel, era absurdo negarlo, era absurdo continuar escudándose en su doloroso pasado, la quería y tenía que lograr vencer sus miedos.

Kate se despertó y se extraño de la ausencia de Castle, tomó su móvil y comprobó la hora eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, se incorporó nerviosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió en aquel instante, la enfermera del turno de noche venía a comprobar por última vez en estado de la detective antes de dejar su turno.

-Bueno, tus constantes son perfectas, lo más seguro es que el doctor te de el alta hoy - dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, perdona, ¿mi acompañante?

-Salió hace unas horas, pero no le he vuelto a ver - La sanitaria vio el nerviosismo de Kate- Si quieres le busco antes de irme.

-No quiero molestar, será mejor que le llame al móvil - contestó Kate marcando ya el número de Rick. Hasta que no supiese que el fiscal estaba bien no se quedaría tranquila. Al tercer tono Castle contestó diciéndole a la detective que estaba en el pasillo de su planta.

Castle se cruzó con la enfermera, ésta le dijo que lo más seguro es que a la detective le diesen el alta y en el rostro de Rick se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Kate desayunando, ésta le miró con seriedad.

-Podrías haber avisado, me asusté cuando desperté y no te vi, habían pasado muchas horas desde que bajaste a por el café - Castle acercó la silla y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-Lo siento - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Te ríes? - Kate retiraba la mesita con los restos del desayuno.

Castle dejó de sonreír- necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba sentir el aire, respirar. Vinieron a mi mente demasiadas imágenes del pasado y necesité salir - Kate suspiró y posó su mano sobre la del fiscal- Pero las alejé de mi mente. He tomado una decisión -Beckett le miró con algo de miedo- Voy a buscar u terapeuta, quiero estar bien, quiero una vida completa, quiero poder tener una relación y quiero que sea contigo - Kate sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar aquello- Tú me ayudas, pero quiero acelerar el proceso, no quiero que tengamos que esperar eternamente a que yo venza todos mis miedo- Kate acarició el rostro de Castle.

-Te quiero - dijo casi en un susurro.

-Kate, yo...- La detective posó sus dedos sobre los labios de él.

-No hace falta, sé que ahora mismo no puedes, pero con lo que me has dicho me sobra - Le dijo sonriendo- No hay prisa.

Una hora después Kate y Rick estaban hablando tranquilamente acerca de los gustos cinematográficos de ambos, Kate negaba al escuchar como el fiscal se emocionaba al hablar de Star Wars. La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese instante y los padres de la detective entraron.

-Buenos días Katie - dijeron los señores Beckett al tiempo.

-Dais miedo cuando hacéis eso - Dijo una sonriente Kate. Castle se puso en pie y saludo a Jim y a Johann.

-Ha pasado buena noche, lo más seguro es que le den el alta a lo largo de la mañana - Castle les informó sonriendo.

-Eso es genial - Johanna besaba con sumo cariño a su hija- Richard, ¿por qué no vas a casa? - Castle miró a la madre de la detective con seriedad- Vas, te duchas, te pones algo de ropa - le decía señalando las pintas que aún llevaba- y regresas aquí - Kate sonrió a su madre dándole las gracias por explicarle las razones- Nosotros no pensamos dejar sola a Katie en ningún momento - Escuchar aquello tranquilizó al fiscal.

-Tienen razón, debería ponerme otra ropa - Contestó mirando sus pies.

-Sí, deberías - Le dijo kate ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo.

-Vale, regresaré lo antes posible ¿habéis traído coche? - Preguntó a Jim el cual negó- entonces traeré el mio- Castle se despidió de la detective dejando un dulce beso en sus labios lo cual hizo que en la cara de ésta se dibujase una gran sonrisa y Johanna se tapase la boca para silenciar un grito de alegría- regreso pronto.

Cuando el fiscal dejó la habitación Johanna empezó a interrogar a su hija, Kate le contó la conversación que habían tenido y sus padres sonrieron con alegría.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro cariño - Le dijo con amor su madre.

-Creo que es el hombre adecuado - Jim por primera vez en su vida estaba contento con que su pequeña estuviese enamorada.

-Vaya, este día habrá que apuntarlo en el calendario - Decía Johanna abrazando a su marido- Jim Beckett aceptando al novio de su hija - Kate se sonrojó al escuchar a su madre hablar de Castle como su novio.

-Mira que eres idiota - COntestó Jim - Me parece el hombre perfecto para ella, la quiere, y la quiere de verdad, no cómo esos gilipollas con los que ha salido hasta ahora.

-Mamá, no somos novios - Johanna hizo un movimiento de mano quitando importancia al término.

-Cariño, puede que aún no seas conscientes, pero vosotros sois una pareja desde hace tiempo, sólo os faltan un par de cosas para que seáis una pareja normal - Ese comentario de su madre hizo que la detective se cubriese entera con la roa de cama.

Cerc de las once de la mañana todos los Beckett esperaban la llegada del fiscal para irse a casa, Kate estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, pese a sus súplicas sus padres no habían cedido y debería esperar la llegada de Castle sentada en ella. Jim y Johanna firmaban los últimos papeles del alta hospitalaria.

-¿Kate? - Beckett giró la cabeza sorprendiéndose al ver la persona que estaba a su lado- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - preguntaba acercándose más a ella.

-Un golpe sin importancia, ya me voy a casa - Contestó con seriedad.

-Si me hubieras avisado habría estado a tu lado.

-Estuve muy bien acompañada - dijo con frialdad.

-Seguro que Lanie y los chicos te hicieron compañía,pero yo te habría...

-Mi prometido estuvo a mi lado, ahora mismo estoy esperando que venga con el coche para irnos a casa - Castle llegó justo en ese instante al igual que los señores Beckett.

-¿Prometido? - dijo con sorpresa aquella persona.

-Cariño ya está el coche en la puerta - Castle se agachó besando con pasión los labios de la detective- Perdona, no me di cuenta de que estabas acompañada - dijo incorporándose- Richard Castle, el prometido de Kate - dijo tendiendo su mano.

-Josh Davidson - contestó apretando la mandíbula- Un gran amigo de Katie - Kate miró con odio a Josh.

-¿Gran amigo? - Josh sonrió - Lo dudo, conozco a todos y de ti ni siquiera me ha hablado, no debes de ser nadie importante - Los Beckett estaban disfrutando con lo que decía el fiscal, nunca les había gustado el tipo ese.

-¿Eres policía también? - preguntó con cierto desprecio en su voz- Yo soy cirujano.

-Muy bien, yo fiscal, así que si algún día la cagas es muy probable que vaya en tu contra. Cariño, ¿nos vamos a casa? - Kate asintió- Ha sido un placer Davidson dijiste ¿no? - Castle comenzó a empujar la silla hacia la salida, siendo seguidos por los padres de la detective.

-Es mi ex, un gilipollas - Dijo Kate.

-No tienes que explicarme nada - Castle ayudaba a Kata a ponerse en pie.

-Pero quiero - KAte le abrazó con necesidad.

-Vamos a casa - Castle sonrió con ternura a la detective y besó sus labios.


	10. Chapter 10

Los cuatro llegaron hasta el domicilio de la detective, una vez en casa Kate logró convencer a sus padres para que se fueran al trabajo ya que no veía necesidad de que todos se quedasen con ella, los señores Beckett se convencieron cuando Castle aseguró que él se quedaría con la detective.

Kate le miró, sorprendida - ¿No debes ir al trabajo?- Ella sabía que Rick estaba en medio de un caso.

-He hablado con mi jefe, no ha puesto ningún impedimento, ademas en mi coche tengo el portátil y los papeles que necesito, en un rato bajaré a por mi bolso de viaje y listo - Beckett le miró alzando una ceja al escuchar lo del bolso de viaje- No pensarás que te voy a dejar sola esta noche, me quedo a dormir aquí.

Jim y Johanna decidieron que era la hora de marcharse, pero aseguraron que regresarían para la hora de la cena. Cuando sus padres se marcharon, Kate decidió que era hora de darse una buena ducha y así relajarse un poco, además de sacar de su cuerpo el olor a hospital. Castle no estaba muy convencido, creía que podía ser peligroso que se duchase sola, tras mucho discutir y dado que Kate se negaba a que él estuviese dentro del baño vigilándola, Castle esperó pegado a la puerta del servicio por si en cualquier momento ella le necesitase.

-¿Todo OK? - preguntaba Castle tras comprobar que la detective llevaba más de veinte minutos bajo el agua. En ese instante ella cerraba el grifo y le respondía que todo estaba perfecto- Bien, ¿necesitas que te acerque algo?- Kate sonreía, respondió que no al tiempo que comenzaba a secarse.

Por fin él vio como la puerta se abría del todo y Kate aparecía con ropa cómoda - Gracias- Dijo Kate al pasar a su lado. Rick sonrió y la abrazó aspirando su aroma.

-¿Cerezas? - Kate se rió asintiendo- Me encanta como hueles - Castle apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de la detective, logrando que ella soltase un suspiro.

-Tengo un poco de hambre - Kate se separó de él, sintiendo que su cuerpo la iba a traicionar de un momento a otro.

-Bien, tú te sientas en el sofá mientras yo preparo algo para comer - Castle la tomó de la mano comenzando a caminar hacía el salón.

-¿No puedo estar en la cocina? - Preguntó ella mirando sus manos agarradas.

-Claro que puedes, ¿quieres ayudarme? - Kate asintió- Bien entonces, ve cortando las verduras - Rick colocó varias verduras sobre la encimera de la cocina y dejó ahí también la tabla de cortar- Mientras tú las cortas yo iré preparando el pescado - Kate asentía comenzando con su tarea, era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Estaban juntos en su cocina preparando pescado papillote. Una vez las hortalizas estuvieron cortadas y el pescado limpio, Castle preparó el papel albal en el que colocó dos porciones de pescado, las hortalizas cubriéndolo y por encima esparció las especias, luego colocó los dos paquetes sobre al laca del horno y lo metió- En diez minutos tendremos la cena lista.

Mientras el horno terminaba de hacer el pescado, Kate preparó la mesa, mantel, platos, cubiertos, copas, servilletas, negaba intentando recordar el tiempo que hacía que no preparaba la mesa. Castle se acercó hasta ella y le tendió una copa Kate le miró sorprendida, debía tomar medicación durante cinco días y no creía que pudiese tomar vino.

-Es zumo de arándanos, lo traje de casa - Kate sonrió aún más si eso fuese posible y tomó la copa- Sientate, traeré la comida.

La comida transcurrió de forma amena, sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a relatar historias de su pasado, las risas eran constantes en aquella casa.

-¿En serio subiste una vaca al tejado de tu colegio? - Castle asintió muerto de la risa- Pero ¿cómo lo lograste?

-Lo siento, pero esa información es confidencial - contestó al tiempo que hacia el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios.

-Por dios, es normal que te expulsasen - Kate lloraba de tantas risas- ¿Cuando te volviste un chico serio?

-Creo que nunca lo he sido, al menos no lo era hasta hace dos años - contestó dejando de reír y Kate se arrepintió de la pregunta- Tranquila, no pasa nada - le dijo él al ver el gesto que ponía la detective- Cuando Kyra supo que estaba embarazada rompió a reír diciendo que iba a necesitar mucha ayuda porque ella ya tenía un niño en casa - Castle se señalaba así mismo-Ese Richard Castle desapareció y quiero que regrese porque estoy deseando que le conozcas - A Kate le enternecieron esas palabras.

-Seguro que ese Castle me gusta tanto como el que tengo enfrente ahora mismo - Contestó Kate posando su mano sobre la del fiscal.

-¿Josh? - Kate le miró cerrando los ojos- No hace falta que me lo cuentes sino quieres.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada. Le conocí hace cuatro años, yo estaba investigando un caso y él fue el médico que atendió a una de las víctimas, me pareció atractivo - Castle entrecerró los ojos- Y bueno me invitó a tomar algo una vez el caso quedó cerrado. Acepté y al poco tiempo comenzamos a salir.

-¿POr qué no funcionó?

-Ambos estabamos casados con nuestros trabajos. Además él menospreciaba el que yo fuese detective, según él ahí no había futuro - Rick la miró sin entender- Dinero, Castle.

-Vaya, ¿aún no sabe que el dinero no da la felicidad?

-Parece que no. Así que un día me harté de que me infravalorara y terminé con él.

-Bien, me alegro. Así no tendré que pelearme con él - Kate comenzó a reír- Claro, si él aún estuviese en tu vida tendría que pegarme por tu amor.

Cuando Jim y Johanna Beckett abrieron la puerta de la casa de su hija se encontraron a ésta leyendo mientras Castle trabajaba con el portátil en el caso que estaba inmerso.

-Traemos la cena - Kate dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó para saludar a sus padres- Pareceis un matrimonio en un día cualquiera - Dijo Johanna abrazando a su hija y Kate no pudo por menos que sonreír- Richard, ¿por qué no descansas un poco y cenamos? - Castle levantó una de sus manos pidiendo un momento.

Jim había dejado la cena sobre la mesa de al cocina y regresaba al salón con el resto de su familia.

-¿Cenamos? - Preguntó mirando a sus mujeres.

-Rick está terminando algo - Decía Kate a su padre- Mejor le esperamos.

-¿No te importa que tu pobre padre esté hambriento? - Dijo Jim haciéndose el ofendido.

-Ahora mismo no - Kate le sacó la lengua a su padre y luego se levantó acercándose al fiscal- Cariño, vamos a cenar, luego puedes continuar con eso - Kate se mordió el labio al darse cuenta del término que había empleado para dirigirse a Castle. Rick levantó la vista del ordenador y asintió.

-Bueno parece que ahora sí cenaremos - Jim colocó el último plato sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, estaba terminado las alegaciones - Intentaba disculparse el fiscal.

-No le hagas caso, está de broma - Le dijo Johanna- ¿Cómo va ese caso?

-De eso nada, nada de leyes en esta mesa sois tres contra mi. - Jim, Johanna y Castle la miraron alzando la ceja- Soy policía, no abogado.

-Tiene razón, dejemos el trabajo a un lado - Dijo Castle sonriendo.

Un par de horas después los Beckett se marcharon a su casa, prometieron pasarse al día siguiente para comer con su hija ya que Castle tenía juicio y no sabía si podría ir a casa, y se negaba a que KAte se quedase todo el día sola.

-Kate, deberías ir a dormir, debes descansar.

-¿Tú te vas ya a dormir?

-No, aún tengo que dar una vuelta a las alegaciones.

-Pues entonces me quedo, no tengo sueño - Rick le miró con seriedad.

-Kate, debes descansar, me prometiste esta tarde, cuando te negaste a dormir la siesta, que por la noche te irías pronto a dormir- KAte refunfuñó pero se puso en pie.

-Está bien, me voy, pero que conste que eres un mandón.

-Si necesitas algo durante la noche llamame- Dijo él obviando lo dicho por la detective.

Kate salió del servicio con el pijama puesto y se dio cuenta de que él había abierto la cama, se tumbó y entonces apareció Castle. Rick se acercó hasta la cama y tapó con ternura a la detective, se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios- Descansa y duerme bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas noches, siento el retraso en actualizar esta historia, he estado liada con algunas cosas, espero poder ir actualizando más seguido. Espero que os continúe gustando.**

* * *

La detective Beckett se había recuperado totalmente de su traumatismo-craneo encefálico, los días que había tenido que estar ausente del trabajo por prescripción facultativa el fiscal le había hecho compañía, separándose tan solo cuando él debía asistir a un interrogatorio o juicio. Kate sentía cómo cada día que pasaba ambos estaban más cerca, sabía que pese al avance logrado no tenía nada seguro, sobre todo en los momentos en los que el fiscal parecía estar a millones de años del lugar en el que ella se encontrase. Sabía que en esos momentos él necesitaba afrontar sus miedos y sus fantasmas, esos que hacían que sus noches fueran eternas.

El fiscal comenzó su terapia el mismo día que la detective se reincorporó al trabajo, realmente quería avanzar pero aún en sus noches a solas sentía que estaba traicionando a su difunta esposa, por eso necesitaba la ayuda.

Kate comprobaba su móvil cada poco tiempo, sabía que aquella mañana Rick había tenido su primera sesión y esperaba intranquila noticias a cerca de cómo había salido. Cuando a la hora de la comida continuó sin tener noticias del fiscal comenzó a sentir que algo no iba del todo bien, con bastante nerviosismo decidió llamarle. Su nerviosismo creció al escuchar " el móvil al que llama no se encuentra disponible", no quería parecer ansiosa pero su mente se empeñaba en sugerirle toda clase de calamidades que podrían haberle sucedido al fiscal.

La detective se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y con paso rápido se encaminó al ascensor, había decidido salir en busca del fiscal. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ante sus ojos apareció Rick, mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-Hola ¿ibas a comer? - Kate le miraba con seriedad y tras contestar que sí entró en el ascensor- ¿Estás bien? - Kate le miraba con seriedad, todo el nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo a lo largo de la mañana había desaparecido dando paso a un gran enfado.

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? - Fue la contestación de la detective. Castle la miraba sin lograr descubrir qué estaba mal- ¿A qué venias?

-A invitarte a comer.

-Deberías haberme avisado, lo siento pero ya he quedado - Mintió, en aquel instante prefería alejarse de él.

-Ya, bueno es cierto debería haber avisado - Castle agachó su cabeza- ¿Quieres que cenemos esta noche? - Dijo tras tomar aire.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron antes de que la detective le diera una contestación. Castle salió tras Kate.

-Kate - la tomó del brazo.

-Luego te llamo y te digo si puedo, ahora mismo no sé qué voy a hacer esta noche - Castle soltó el brazo de Kate y se quedó parado viendo como la detective salía de la comisaria.

Kate se alejó del edificio, un vez a salvo de las miradas se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a llorar, con aquellas lágrimas dejaba salir toda la angustia que había ido acumulando a lo largo de la mañana, el ver que Castle estaba bien le hizo darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba emocionalmente al fiscal y eso hizo que se enfadase. Darse cuenta de lo insegura que se sentía de él fue demasiado doloroso.

-Lo siento - Kate levantó la vista encontrándose con el rostro serio del fiscal- Siento no haber dado señales de vida en toda la mañana, debí decirte al menos que había salido ya de la consulta - Kate se limpiaba las lágrimas y suspiraba- No soy bueno en ésto - Kate le miró sin comprener- No soy bueno en intentar tener una relación - Dijo dejando caer un poco sus hombros, en señal de derrota.

-Deberías haber llamado, es cierto, estuve intranquila toda la mañana. Cuando te vi en le ascensor, me di cuenta de lo tremendamente vulnerable que soy.

-¿Quiere que hablemos mientras caminamos? - Kate asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar- ¿Vulnerable?

-Me he dado cuenta de que no eres tú el único que tiene miedos, yo también los tengo. Y hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Cual es tu miedo? - Tomó la mano de la detective entre la suya.

-Tú - Castle se paró- Tengo miedo de que llegue el día en el que decidas que no quieres seguir luchando, miedo de despertarme y descubrir que has decidido que prefieres vivir a medias- Castle la miraba sorprendido.

-Que no sea capaz de decirte lo que significas para mi, no quiere decir que no lo sienta. Desde que mi esposa y mi hija murieron dejé de vivir y no me parecía algo terrible, pero todo cambió cuando llegaste a mi vida. Desde que apareciste en ella quiero más, quiero volver a ser el que fui e incluso ser más de lo que fui, y eso es por ti. Te fuiste metiendo bajo mi coraza, y ahora ni quiero ni puedo sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón - Kate le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Eres tú la persona que me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, es por tí por quien quiero sacar toda la oscuridad que tengo dentro. Pero duele, Kate duele tanto que a veces necesito alejarme - La tomaba de ambas manos- No pienso irme de tu lado, pero tampoco te puedo asegurar que esté al cien por cien mañana, aún necesito tiempo. Pero prometo avisarte cuando mis fantasmas luches por apoderarse de mi. Hoy ha sido un día difícil, hablar de mi dolor hace que esté mucho más presente para mi. Por eso he desaparecido toda la mañana, porque necesitaba alejarlos de mi antes de aparecer ante ti.

Kate le miraba con los ojos brillantes pero hizo un esfuerzo por no comenzar a llorar, intentó sonreír, el fiscal de una forma rara le decía que la amaba, puede que aún no pudiera expresarlo con esas palabras pero lo hacia con cada gesto y con cada frase que decía.

- Te quiero, y sé que tú me quieres sólo me dio miedo no tener noticias tuyas - Se abrazó a él- No me iré, lucharemos juntos contra esos fantasmas y el día que estés preparado del todo comenzaremos nuestra relación.

-No - Kate le miró- Nuestra relación ya empezó, sólo que de momento es un poco más lenta de lo que ambos querríamos - Sonrieron ante lo dicho- Yo también a ti - Kate sonrio sabiendo que terminaba de decirle que la quería.

-Lo sé - Contestó posando sus labios sobre los del fiscal.

-Me muero de hambre, ¿no habias quedado, cierto?

-No, sólo estaba enfadada - Dijo sonrojándose- Vamos a comer - le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.


	12. Chapter 12

Las sesiones continuaron su ritmo, había días en los que al salir de la misma el fiscal se encerraba en su casa sin querer ver a nadie, pero nunca volvió a desaparecer sin dar señales de vida. Los días en los que la sesión se le hacía demasiado difícil, llamaba a la detective para explicar que necesitaba tiempo, tiempo que usaba en derribar un nuevo ladrillo mientras se encontraba encerrado en el despacho de su casa. Kate entendía sus ausencias, pese a que preferiría estar a su lado en esos momentos, le daba el espacio que necesitaba.

Aquella mañana Kate miraba el calendario, se puso en pie de inmediato, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo, casi en las puertas del ascensor se chocó con Espo.

-¿Dónde vas? - Preguntó Espo tras reponerse del golpe.

-Dejame pasar - Kate llamaba insistentemente al ascensor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Joder! iré por las escaleras - Kate salió corriendo hacia aquellas y comenzó a bajar los cuatro pisos- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar?- se decía mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras.

Nada más llegar a la planta inferior sacó el móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a llamar, nadie contestó al otro lado. Paró el primer taxi que pasó y le dio la dirección de la casa del fiscal, durante todo el trayecto continuó intentando localizar a Rick, pero siempre con el mismo resultado, él no contestaba al teléfono.

El portero de la finca la saludó con una sonrisa como siempre, Kate ya no tenía que enseñar su identificación al llegar al edificio, estaba en la lista de visitantes asiduos.

Esperó impaciente la llegada del ascensor, nada más entrar pulsó el botón del último piso, mientras ascendía golpeaba con nerviosismo el suelo con su bota.

Llamó con insistencia al timbre de la puerta, tras varios minutos comenzó a golpear con las manos en la madera, pero nadie le abría. Sacó nuevamente el móvil y llamó, la característica melodía del móvil del fiscal comenzó a sonar llegando hasta sus oídos a través de la puerta.

-¡Rick! ¡Abre! - gritaba al tiempo que continuaba pulsando el timbre- Vamos, ¡sé que estás en casa! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Pese a la insistencia de la detective la puerta continuó cerrada. Kate decidió bajar en busca del portero.

-Necesito que me abra la casa de Richard - El hombre la miró con seriedad.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso - Kate volvió a llamar por teléfono.

-Martha - dijo cuando contestaron al otro lado de la línea- perdona que te moleste pero estoy en casa de Rick y pese a que está dentro no me abre. Necesito que le digas a Henry que abra la puerta con su llave- La madre del fiscal la tranquilizaba diciéndole que estaba llegando al edificio proveniente del aeropuerto- Bien, entonces te espero arriba, voy a seguir intentando que Rick me abra.

Cuando la actriz llegó se encontró con Kate aporreando la puerta.

-Querida, no abrirá por mucho que insistas - Martha abrió con su llave, Kate nada más entrar se dirigió al dormitorio del fiscal.

-Rick, cariño - decía mientras se acercaba hasta la cama.

-Vete, no quiero verte - Decía Rick mientras se escondía bajo la ropa de cama.

-Cariño, no estás solo - Kate se sentaba en el borde de aquella cama.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! - Martha entraba en el dormitorio en ese instante.

-Richard, no te consiento que hables a Kate de eso modo - El fiscal al escuchar la voz de su madre salía del escondite.

-Quiero que se vaya - Dijo más pausadamente- No la quiero aquí.

-Hijo, ella sólo se preocupa por ti, sabe que hoy es un día más difícil que el resto y no quiere que lo pases solo.

Aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de la esposa e hija del fiscal, y cómo el resto de veces él se encerraba en su dolor.

-Cariño, no estás solo, estoy contigo, siempre - Rick miraba a la detective al decir aquello- Estoy para lo bueno y para lo no tan bueno - continuaba hablando mientras acariciaba el pelo de Rick- No pienso irme, ya te lo dije.

-Duele - fue lo único que Rick pudo decir mientras rompía a llorar.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé - Kate miraba a Martha suplicándole en aquella mirada que les dejase solos.

Martha se acercó y dejó un tierno beso en la cabeza de su hijo, acarició la espalda de la detective y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Kate se quitó las botas, los vaqueros y la chaqueta, tras hacer eso rodeo la cama y abrió el otro lado metiéndose en ella.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Rick al sentir el cuerpo de la detective pegado al suyo.

-Acompañarte - contestó pegando al máximo su cuerpo al de él y pasando un brazo por encima del cuerpo del fiscal, para abrazarle.

-Debí parar, la primera vez que me amenazaron debí parar- Rick sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la detective mientras hablaba.

-Mi amor, no hace falta que me lo cuentes - Decía mientras besaba la espalda de Rick.

-Pero decidí que el caso era más importante que mi familia - COntinuó él ignorando las palabras de Kate- Decídi que era más importante que mi fama creciese. Continuaron las amenazas, los avisos, pero ignoré todo. Estaba decidido a ser el próximo fiscal del distrito. Mi orgullo mató a mi familia - Dijo mientras rompía nuevamente a llorar.

Entonces Kate entendió todo, comprendió cual era la razón oculta que no dejaba a RIck avanzar, sentía que él podía haber evitado aquellas muertes pero no lo hizo, se sentía el máximo responsable y en ese momento la detective no supo que decir así que apretó más fuerte a Rick y le dijo que todo iría bien.

-Te quiero, y pasaremos juntos por esto - dijo Kate llorando.


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento mucho la tardanza a la hora de actualizar, espero poder hacerlo con más regularidad. Nuevamente me disculpo**

* * *

Rick abrió los ojos, se giró y quedó enfrentado a Kate, la detective llevaba quedándose en la casa desde el día del aniversario de la muerte de la mujer e hija del fiscal.

Con cuidado de no despertarla Rick salió de la cama, no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de Kate, puso la cafetera y empezó a preparar el desayuno, sabía que ella aparecería en cualquier momento en la cocina.

-Buenos días - Rick sonrió al sentir las manos de la detective al rededor de su cintura- No estabas cuando me he despertado - Dijo poniendo voz de pena.

-Me levanté a preparar el desayuno - Se giraba y apoyaba sus manos sobre la cadera de la detective - Pensé que estarías hambrienta después de que anoche vomitases todo lo que comiste.

-No me lo recuerdes - Contestaba ella besando los labios de él- Nunca más iré a comer a ese restaurante, Lanie está igual.

-Pobre, pues ahora a llenar el estómago - La besaba y hacia que ella se girase para darle un cariñoso azote en el culo.

Ambos desayunaron repasando las notas de sus respectivos casos.

-He estado pensando - Dijo Rick con seriedad haciendo que Kate levantase la vista de sus papeles - Mis padres irán este fin de semana a la casa que tenemos en Los Hamptons - se quedó un momento en silencio, suspiró y después de eso continuó hablando - Podíamos ir a pasar allí el fin de semana con ellos, también podríamos invitar a tus padres - Kate le miró sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que pasemos todos juntos el fin de semana? - Rick asintió.

-Desde que ellas murieron no he invitado a nadie a esa casa - Rick se tensó.

-Gracias - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, Rick la miró sin entender- El que me hayas invitado dice mucho de los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi - Decía ella posando su mano sobre la del fiscal.

-Te quiero, me encanta poder decirlo en voz alta - Rick se encogía de hombros- Creo que la terapia va bien - Kate asentía sonriendo.

-Va muy bien, mi amor. Has avanzado mucho, duermes casi del tirón toda la noche, ya casi no tienes pesadillas, cada vez te tensas menos a la hora de hablar de tus sentimientos.

-Sí, pero aún quedan cosas - Dijo él alzando las cejas.

-Vaya señor fiscal, ¿está pensando en alguna cosas en concreto? - Kate decidió seguirle el juego.

-Me muero por dejar de tensarme cuando te tengo entre mis brazos - Rick se abrazó a la detective, juntando ambos cuerpos.

-Me muero porque dejes de hacerlo - Contestó ella lanzándose a los labios de él.

Kate llegó a la morgue, hablar sobre aquello había hehco que necesitase quedar con su mejor amiga.

-Hola cariño - Lanie se quitaba las gafas y soltaba el bisturí- Por la cara que traes creo que será una charla larga.

-Lanie, Castle me ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres y los míos a Los Hamptons - Kate se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

-Bien, eso es que vuestra relación va muy bien - Kate agachó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos- ¿Qué sucede?

-No hemos... Nosotros aún no... - Kate no sabía como continuar.

-Vosotros no, ¿qué? - Lanie miraba a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

-Pues eso, que nosotros aún nada - Kate decidía hacerse una coleta para dejar de jugar con sus manos por los nervios.

-Joder Kate, ¿puedes hablar de una santa vez?

-Joder Lanie, ¡nosotros aún no hemos tenido sexo! - Lanie abrió su boca al máximo al escuchar aquello.

-¿Estás de coña? - Kate negaba- No jodas, ¿llevais todo este tiempo sin hacer nada? - La forense rompía a reír.

-¡Lanie! - Regañaba Kate a su amiga.

-Dios, Kate nunca pensé que fueras una puritana - continuaba riéndose.

-Vete a la mierda - Kate se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-No te enfades - Lanie la agarraba del brazo- Hablemos - ambas volvían a los taburetes.

-Él no se sentía preparado y yo no he querido forzar la situación, pero cada vez me resulta más difícil.

-¿Dormis juntos?- Kate asentía- yo no podría soportarlo.

-Ya, a mi ya me resulta insoportable. Y esta mañana Rick me ha dado a entender que a él también.

-Bien, eso es un gran paso. Y se supone que este fin de semana en la casa de la playa...

-Dios, estará la casa llena, mis padre, sus padres... No creo que sea el mejor momento para que sea nuestra primera vez - Decía Kate bufando- No quiero tener que contenerme porque la casa esté llena.

-Kate, estás desesperada - Decía riendo la forense.

-Bueno ¿qué hago? - Decía Kate ignorando la risa de su amiga.

-¿En serio me preguntas qué hacer? - Kate rodaba los ojos- Si yo fuese tú, cogía esta noche al fiscal buenorro y me lo llevaba a mi casa, nada de cena, directamente lo metía en mi dormitorio y no le dejaba salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Ya, ¿no crees que se lo tomará como si le estuviese obligando?

-Bueno, también puedes hacer otra cosa - Kate la miró expectante - Puedes esperar al fin de semana y hacerlo en una casa repleta de gente - Terminó diciendo la forense antes de empezar nuevamente a reír.

-¿Pero por qué hablo contigo de cosas serias? - Kate salía de la morgue.

A media mañana Kate recibió una llamada del fiscal, el mero echo de ver su nombre en la pantalla dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la detective, sonrisa que fue desapareciendo al tiempo que Rick le contaba que no podría ir a comer con ella, su juicio se estaba alargando más de lo que él creyó en un principio.

-No pasa nada - Kate pensó que debería poner en marcha la idea de Lanie- Cenemos esta noche en el italiano que hay al lado de mi casa - Sonrió al escuchar que al fiscal le pareció una gran idea- Y luego ya nos quedamos a dormir en mi apartamento- Cruzó los dedos para que él aceptase.

-Me parece una gran idea - KAte hizo un gesto con su puño en señal de alegría- nos vemos a las ocho. Te quiero, trabaja con cuidado.

-Te quiero cariño, tendré cuidado - Ambos cortaron la conversación y Kate se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil con una gran sonrisa - Ésta será la noche - dijo en voz alta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo con sexo explicito, mayores de 18 años.**

* * *

La cena estuvo llena de confidencias, caricias, besos, susurros, promesas de tiempos mejores, sonrisas, pese a las protestas de Kate el fiscal había pagado la cuenta. Tras salir del restaurante decidieron caminar, los dedos entrelazados, miradas cómplices, paradas para besarse, de esa forma llegaron hasta la puerta del edificio de la detective.

-¿Quieres subir? – Preguntó mientras con sus manos sujetaba las de él.

-Se hará tarde – Contestó Rick clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que le habían vuelto loco desde el mismo instante en el que los vio.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir – Kate no estaba dispuesta a que la noche terminase sin que ellos estuvieran juntos. Rick pareció ponderar la propuesta durante unos segundos para finalmente comenzar a andar, haciendo con ello que la detective dibujase en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Una vez en el interior de su apartamento Kate fue a su dormitorio a ponerse ropa más cómoda – Sirve un poco de vino – Le dijo a través de las escaleras.

Se quitó el vestido y los zapatos y se puso unos short y una camiseta de tirantes, dejando sus pies descalzos, iba a regresar al salón cuando tuvo una idea.

Entró en su baño, colocó las velas, llenó la bañera con agua a temperatura idea, sales, apagó las luces y todo en su lugar como para un buen relax. Ya todo estaba listo.

Ante la tardanza de Kate, Rick subió hasta el dormitorio y al no encontrarla se acercó hasta el baño, se quedó quieto, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta contemplando como ella colocaba todo.

Su perfume llegó hasta Kate haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo, sonrió antes de girarse y mirarle con deseo.

-Siento la tardanza, pensé que podíamos hacer otra cosa – Rick la miraba sin decir una palabra.

-Tu sonrisa es preciosa – Dijo sonriendo él también.

-Debería quitarme la ropa – Dijo con toda la intención ella, haciendo que Castle se tensase.

-Deberías, si lo que quieres es darte un baño relajante.

-¿Me acompañarás? – Rick la miró sorprendido.

-Pensé que querías relajarte sola – Kate alzó una ceja y se fue acercando hasta el fiscal.

-Yo no he dicho nada de relajarme – Dijo Kate mirándole dejando ver en sus ojos el deseo que la consumía.

-Kate…- Ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

Kate comenzó a sacarse su camiseta y luego sus shorts quedándose en ropa interior, Rick se decía que no era la primera vez que la veía de aquella forma. Se acercó más a él, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y de forma suave comenzó a acariciarle.

-Kate…- Intentó nuevamente él.

Kate pasó su mano por los cabellos del fiscal y beso su cuello, continuó en su mejilla y luego en sus labios. Cada beso era endulzante, las bocas se buscaban para unirse en un beso intenso.  
La detective comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente, sin dejar de besarlo, quedaron ambos desnudos.

Kate se separó un poco, extendió su mano invitándole a meterse en el agua que ella había preparado, Rick desnudo continuaba en pie sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, ella podía ver la seriedad en su rostro signo inequívoco de la lucha interna que estaba sufriendo.

-Pararemos cuando quieras, sólo te pido que entres conmigo – Dijo Kate con una pierna ya en el interior del agua y su mano extendida hacia él. Rick cerró los ojos, suspiró y tomó aquella mano.

Kate se sentó entre sus piernas, su espalda quedó apoyada sobre el pecho del fiscal y la espuma se deslizo por la piel envolviendo nuestros cuerpos de una exótica fragancia.  
Rick besaba su cuello, para seguir bajando por su espalda, la abrazó para acariciar con delicadeza mis senos y pellizcar sus pezones, haciendo que el deseo de la detective creciese.

Ella sentía como el deseo de Rick crecía, sentía como su miembro se endurecía por momentos, ella sonreía mordiéndose el labio, estaba feliz al sentir la erección de él sobre sus nalgas. Una de las manos del fiscal se perdió bajo la espuma, haciendo que Kate soltase un gemido cuando la notó sobre su clítoris, los gemidos continuaron cuando el fiscal comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre aquella parte de la anatomía de la detective.

-Rick- Dijo ella entre jadeos cuando sintió como era penetra por los hábiles dedos del fiscal.

Kate sintió como llegaba al clímax, arqueó su cuerpo al sentir como éste subía desde el interior de su cuerpo hasta dejarla sin fuerzas. Él se abrazó a ella con desesperación, pudiendo así sentir como el deseo de Rick continuaba intacto.

La detective se puso en pie, deshaciendo el abrazo, salió de la bañera y se giró mirando a Rick, entonces pudo comprobar cómo éste tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Mi amor – Kate le acarició las mejillas, limpiándole cada lágrima.

Le tomó de la mano, invitándole a salir de la bañera, Rick obedeció, de esa forma caminaron hasta el dormitorio de la detective.

Kate se moría de ganas de sentirlo dentro de ella, ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, Rick cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Por favor, mírame- Suplico Kate- Necesito ver esos ojos que me enamoran, esos que me hablan cuando tú decides callar, sólo asó podré saber si tengo que parar. Castle hizo lo que la detective le pedía, mostrando con ellos cómo el deseo le consumía.

Kate se sentó sobre el estómago de él, sintiendo la enorme erección de él- Te quiero- Dijo ella. Sus manos acariciaban el rostro de Rick, besó sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, bajó por el cuello, acariciaba su pecho mordiendo los pezones de él, continuó recorriendo con su boca el camino que le llevó hasta su vientre.

Kate levantó la cabeza fijándose en los ojos de él, sonrió al ver el color oscuro que éstos tenían, las pupilas dilatadas.

-Te quiero- Repitió ella.

Kate tomó entre sus manos la erección del fiscal, acariciando su glande, sus manos se deslizaban ansiosas. Kate se agachó tomando entre sus labios el miembro de él.

-Kate – Gimió él cuando sintió como la lengua de ella recorría todo su pene, gemido que se hizo mayor cuando ella abrió sus labios y envolvió con ellos su glande, abarcando toda la cabeza. Dejando que hilos de saliva caliente se deslicen a lo largo del tronco, sus labios comienzan a chuparlo Rick se agita, se escucha un gemido quejoso, Kate levanta su vista y ve sus ojos suplicándole más.

Kate vuelve a meterse todo el pene de Rick en la boca, llegando éste hasta su garganta, comienza a meterlo y sacarlo al ritmo que ella quiere, al ritmo que su propio deseo le marca.

Rick gruñe con cada movimiento de ella, eso hace que Kate se sienta plena, está encanta sabiendo que es por ella por quien el fiscal está así. Rick mueve sus caderas al ritmo que ella le marca, el momento de su clímax se acerca y entonces ella para.

Rick tomó con sus manos la cara de ella haciendo que subiese por su cuerpo, besando con pasión la boca de ella, Kate tomó con una mano el miembro de Rick poniéndolo en la entrada de su vagina y lentamente fue descendiendo sobre él, gimiendo cuando se sintió totalmente llena por él, comenzando a mecerse sobre él, cada vez más rápido. Rick apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas de la detective, sujetándola, queriendo ser él el que marcase el ritmo.

Rodaron quedando Rick sobre el cuerpo de Kate, comenzando a embestir con fuerza, con profundidad, entraba y salía y cada embestida era más profunda.

Hacía mucho tiempo que aquel dormitorio sólo tenía el sonido de los gemidos lanzados por ambos, ambos estaban llegando al límite, clavaron sus ojos en los ojos del otro cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Kate sintió como él se dejaba ir en su interior al tiempo que ella arqueaba su cuerpo.

Rick dejó caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el de Kate, ella acariciaba la espalda del fiscal, mientras ambos intentaban recuperarse del tremendo orgasmo que terminaban de sentir. Pasados unos minutos, Rick se movió hacia un lado, saliendo de esa forma del interior de Kate, ambos se miraron y ella pudo ver cómo los ojos de Rick volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas, se preguntó si él se arrepentía de lo que terminaba de suceder.

-¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó con miedo mientras acariciaba el pecho de Rick.

-Te amo – Dijo él besando el pecho de la detective- No son lágrimas de tristeza – Dijo finalmente abrazándola haciendo con esa respuesta que ella sonriese al máximo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas tardes, esta historia llega a su fin, ya conté lo que cuando empezó tenía previsto. Espero que os guste el final. Gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, gracias también a todos aquellos que leéis sin comentar. Ha sido un placer escribir esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

Kate levantó la vista de los papeles al escuchar el ruido característico de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse, sonrió como una tonta cuando vio que el fiscal caminaba hacia ella con un café en sus manos.

-Buenos días, pensé que te apetecería - Rick le tendió el vaso de café sonriendo- Te has ido muy pronto esta mañana - Kate le dio las gracias y dio un primer trago cerrando los ojos, cómo siempre hacia.

-Apareció un cadáver, pensé que había logrado salir de casa sin despertarte - Contestó ella acariciando la mano de Rick.

-Me desperté, sentí tu ausencia - Rick miró sus manos y sonrió.

-Beckett, tenemos una dirección - Ryan se fijó en el fiscal- Hola Rick, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Lo siento - Kate se ponía en pie para ir con Ryan, antes de seguir al rubio detective se giró y besó a Rick- ¿Nos vemos luego en casa? - Rick asintió.

-Ten cuidado - Dijo con seriedad.

-Sabes, que siempre lo tengo - Le miró antes de irse y sonrió haciendo con esa sonrisa que el fiscal también sonriese.

Rick se marchó de la 12th pocos minutos después, antes de hacerlo habló del caso que tenía entre manos con la capitana Gates, tras confirmar que necesitaría el testimonio de Esposito en el juicio salió de la comisaría con destino a la fiscalía.

En un principio pensó en tomar un taxi, pero viendo la buena mañana que hacía decidió ir caminando, recorrería las tres manzanas andando, no tenía prisa por llegar.

Caminaba sin fijarse en la gente con la que se cruzaba, iba absorto en sus pensamientos, esos que cada día desde que había decidido arriesgarse a ser feliz le invadían continuamente.

Se sentó en un banco de uno de los parques por los que pasó, se fijó en las madres que vigilaban los juegos de sus hijos, las risas de los niños mientras jugaban, y suspiró, él tuvo eso pero lo había perdido, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar lo negativo de su mente.

Quizás, pudiera volver a tener eso, tal vez con el tiempo él y Kate tendrían sus hijos, sonrió al pensar en es posibilidad. Se puso en pie, y decidió continuar con su paseo, no podía borrar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro al pensar en los futuros hijos que podrían tener.

Recordó los nervios que tenían ambos aquel primer fin de semana en Los Hamptons rodeados de sus padres, y al pensar en ese fin de semana no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había sido capaz de dejar su dolor lejos y con ellos recordó la noche en la que ellos habían hecho por primera vez el amor.

Tan solo recordar aquella noche, hizo que todo su cuerpo experimentase el deseo recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Me vuelve loco - dijo en voz alta haciendo que la anciana mujer que pasaba a su lado en ese momento se girase para mirarlo- Mi novia, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella a mi lado - Le dijo a la mujer sonriendo.

-Felicidades - Contestó la anciana apoyando su mano sobre el brazo de Rick- No dejes escapar a una mujer que te hace sentir eso - Continuó sonriente.

-No lo pienso hacer, ¿le puedo contar un secreto? - La anciana asintió- Quiero todo con ella, quiero que nos casemos, quiero tener hijos, y que sean como ella, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, quiero que sea feliz. Lo quiero todo.

-¿Se lo has dicho a ella? - Rick negó- ¿y no crees que deberías contarle todos esos planes?

-Sí, pero no quiero que se asuste o lo que sería peor no quiero que crea que estoy corriendo demasiado - Dijo el fiscal encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y ¿por qué iba a creer eso?- La anciana estaba encantada charlando con Rick.

-¿Le apetece un café? - se sorprendió a sí mismo con esa invitación, pero le gustaba hablar con la señora- Así podría sentarse y descansar.

Ambos cruzaron la calle y entraron en una de las cafeterías, se sentaron en una de las mesas al lado de las ventanas y ambos pidieron un café.

-¿Cual es el miedo? - Preguntó la mujer mientras removía el azúcar de su café.

-Perdí a mi esposa e hija hace dos años, me hundí - La mujer acarició la mano del fiscal intentando darle ánimos- Mi vida salto por los aires el mismo día que ellas murieron, dejé de vivir, me encerré en mi dolor y no quise saber nada de las personas que me querían y que aún estaban en mi vida. Sólo me importaba mi propio dolor. Antes de que ellas muriesen, creía que era inmortal, que todo sería siempre de color rosa - Rick sentía como las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas.

-Muchacho, sé lo que es perder a tus seres queridos, mi esposo falleció hace cuarenta años y aún le añoro, mi hijo mayor falleció hace diez años junto a su esposa, una nunca se recupera de la muerte de un hijo. Lo natural es que los hijos sobrevivan a sus padres, cuando sucede lo contrario cuesta demasiado continuar viviendo - Rick asentía- no lo he superado, pero continuo viviendo, porque tengo un nieto del que ocuparme y él no se merece vivir con alguien triste.

-Quería a mi esposa, pero mi amor era mi hija, no era comparable lo que sentía por mi pequeña. Siempre pensé que había amado a mi mujer, pero cuando Kate apareció en mi vida descubrí lo que era el amor verdadero, ahora sé que a Kyra la quise pero nunca estuve enamorado de ella, al menos no de la forma en la que amo a Kate. Ella me ha devuelto la vida.

-te repito, no dejes escapar a una mujer que te hace sentir así, merece la pena luchar por ese amor - Ambos sonrieron- y ahora debería marcharme, mi nieto saldrá pronto del colegio y se asustará si no estoy en casa.

-Rick, mi nombre es Richard Castle - Le tendió una tarjeta de visita- Llámeme siempre que quiera.

-Norma, ese es mi nombre. No dudes que te llamaré, estoy deseando conocer a la mujer que logró sacarte del pozo, debe ser extraordinaria.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, Rick preparaba la cena cuando sintió como la puerta principal de la casa se abría, sonrió cuando llegó hasta sus fosas nasales el característico olor de la detective.

-Hola - Kate pegaba su cuerpo a la espalda de Rick- te he echado mucho de menos - Rick posaba sus manos sobre las de la detective.

-No más que yo a ti - Giraba para quedar frente a ella- pero ahora ya estás en casa - La abrazaba como si le fuese la vida en ellos.

-¿Todo bien? - Kate se separaba de él un poco y le miraba a los ojos, sentía algo raro.

-Todo bien, sobre todo ahora que estás en casa ya - Ella le miraba entrecerrando los ojos- Tengo algo que contarte, pero primero sentémonos a cenar.

-¿Debo asustarme? - Rick sonrió negando- Bien, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y ya regreso- Besó los labios de su chico con nervios, el no saber qué pasaba le ponía muy nerviosa.

Cuando Kate regresó se encontró con la mesa ya puesta y la cena servida en los platos.

-¿Quieres vino? - Kate asintió- Siéntate, ya mismo lo llevo.

Hablaron de todo un poco, de sus casos amigos, de sus padres, Kate le miraba sabiendo que él estaba haciendo tiempo, que estaba preparándose para soltar la bomba.

-Ya sólo nos queda hablar del tiempo - Dijo Kate con toda la intención. Rick la miró, dejó la copa sobre al mesa.

-Lo quiero todo - Dijo suspirando. Kate le miró sin entender.

-Ya, lo quieres todo - Rick asintió- perfecto. Pero para que me quede claro, ¿todo es? - le dijo alzando una ceja.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero que nos casemos, quiero niños, un perro, una casa con vaya blanca.. todo, quiero el pack completo - Kate le miraba sorprendida y emocionada.

-Pensé que ya vivíamos juntos - Dijo riendo cuando se rehízo de la sorpresa.

-Kate - Se quejó él, sabiendo que ella le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Cariño, yo también lo quiero todo - Ambos se miraron y sonrieron- Tal vez el perro no, pero sí el resto.

-Te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca - Rick tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Te amo - Ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso- Cuando dices hijos, ¿valdrá con uno? - Rick la miró entrecerrando los ojos y Kate rompió a reír- Ya, hijos son al menos dos - Rick asintió- Un MiniRick

-Y una MiniKate - terminó él, tirando de ella para que se sentase en sus rodillas- te amo - Repitió perdiéndose en los ojos color avellana de Kate.

-Te quiero - contestó ella apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rick.


End file.
